Present Meets Future
by SearchingForThatBlueBox
Summary: Superman has a new enemy; Brainiac. New problems arise as two children from the future arrive to save them, but then they get stranded in the past. Now Lois, Clark and the JLA have to team up to get these children back home.
1. Prologue

This fanfiction is slightly AU. To start off everything that happened in Smallville season 1-3 happened in this fic. He never met Lois as a teenager and he was the Blur before he went for his training at The Fortress of Solitude. He met Kara though she had to leave before his training to go to the Phantom Zone. Everything that happened in Superman 1, 2 and Returns has happened in this universe. This is my first fanfiction. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Prologue

It had been two months since the New Krypton fiasco (that had been what the media had come to call it). Life for everyone at the Daily Planet had become normal again; well as normal as it was six years earlier when Superman had been around. Everything in Clark's life had become almost routine: get up early in the morning to do a fly around the city, arrive at the Planet at 8:30 am. There he would work on his articles and go out interviewing people, sometimes he was teamed up with Lois. Lois had begun to treat him like old times, meaning mostly she would brush him off, ask him how to spell words and sometimes they would go out for coffee (his treatof course). Usually Clark had to make a few excuses to leave during the day when he heard there was trouble. On week days Jason would arrive at the bullpen at around three. When his mother was busy he would walk over to Clark's desk and draw his pictures there, Clark enjoyed his time with Jason and Jason liked to spend time with him too. Clark was usually done his articles early so he could bring Jason to the park. Jason looked forward to going to the Planet after school, because it wasn't boring like it was before Clark had come back from his trip. Then at five o'clock (if they weren't working on a big story) Lois, Jason and Richard would leave to go home. Clark would leave soon after, he'd take a quick bite to eat and then patrol the city for the rest of the night. If he wasn't very busy he would visit Jason around ten o'clock when most of the household was asleep; Lois had begun to leave the window unlocked for him. Jason never knew he came by and Clark thought that it was for the best; he didn't want to shatter or disrupt the five year olds family.

Today was like all the other days since the past two months. The bullpen was busy as usual; hustling and bustling with reporters. Clark sat at his desk finishing up his article, watching Jason from the corner of his eye. Lois was also busily writing her article and handing crayons over to Jason. Jimmy was cleaning his camera lenses, the Chief was in his office angrily discussing something on the phone and Richard's office was empty due to the fact that he had left for London on a business trip two weeks earlier.

Clark could hear an odd buzzing noise becoming louder and louder. He quickly got up from his chair when a man dressed in black came crashing through one of the glass windows, he landed with grace and he looked directly at Clark. He started to charge towards him when two figures went crashing into him. Now the whole bullpen was aware of what was going on. Jason sat still with a crayon in his tiny hands, Lois was wide eyed, Jimmy had a shocked look on his face when he slowly recovered and rapidly took pictures, and the chief was now out of his office standing next to Jimmy. The two smaller figures were a boy and a girl. The boy was about seventeen years old and he wore a black cloak and black clothes, much like the clothes Clark used to wear when he was just the Blur. The girl looked like she was only ten years old, too young to be fighting crime. She wore red and blue, much like the costume Kara wore, and they both had the S insignia on their chests. The two children worked together trying to beat the man down. His hand morphed into a sword and he hit the young girl in the chest, knocking her backwards into the wall. The boy gasped outraged and lunged himself towards the man. He repeatedly hit the man and continued out of blind rage. Clark was about to pull the boy off the man when he suddenly stopped and looked at his fist a little surprised. Then he looked towards Clark with a remorseful look. The man looked like he was out. Though Clark noticed the man had no cuts or bruises from the blows the boy had sent him.

Lois was the first to speak up. "Who are you?" she said without hesitation.

The boy smiled at her, but then turned towards his unconscious partner (who Clark assumed was his sister). The man dressed in black got up at that moment and lunged himself towards the unsuspecting boy.

"Watch out!" Jimmy and Lois yelled out at the same time. The boy turned around only to be tackled to the floor. Clark, behind the desks ran crouched down towards the girl. He does a quick x-ray on her to check if she was alright. He notices that the sword hadn't penetrated her skin and that she had no broken bones. The girl wakes up slightly dazed, blinking several times.

"Daddy" she whispers, "my head hurts." Then she notices the noise and looks up towards her brother.

"Oh", is all she says and clamps her hand to her mouth. She looks up at Clark's surprised face.

"Uh…" Her brother sees her, he sighs and then says: "Marty, help me." He gives her a look like, _what are you doing just sitting ther_e_? _Marty, the young girl, gets up on wobbly knees with Clarks help and goes to the aid of her brother. She pulls out a ring, one that looks like the Legion ring; she points it towards the man. Then the menace disappears as suddenly as he had arrived. The bullpen is in utter silence. The boy and girl look nervously at everyone with exhausted and scared faces. Then the whole bullpen erupts with questions.

"Who are you?" "Are you related to Superman?" "Where are you from?" The boy and Marty silently look at each other with panicked expressions. Marty lifts her fist up, as if to use her ring, when it makes an awful loud ringing noise that make Marty, Clark, the boy and Jason grab there heads and crumple to their knees in pain. Lois looked frightened and slightly puzzled at Clark. _Why was he affected by the noise? _Thankfully, nobody saw Clark or Jason except for her. Everyone else was starring at the unknown foreigners suddenly bent down in pain. Lois looked over at her son. She didn't know what to do. She thinks quickly: _the noise started when the girl lifted __up the ring so if I can break the ring it will stop_. She hurriedly walks up to the young girl who eerily has her same hair color and grabs the ring. The girl is in too much pain to protest. Lois smashes it with her heel. Relief floods over all there faces. The boy looks at the crumpled remains of the ring.

"Wh-what have you done? That was our only way of getting back home!" Lois looks at the boy flashing him an angry glare.

"If it weren't for me young man, you'd still be on the ground in pain." The boy gives her a sheepish look. Jason runs up to his mother.

"Mommy!" he says hugging her legs. Jason looked confused; she was relieved that no one in the bullpen had seen that her boy had been affected by the noise.

"What was that?" she finally asked. The boy gets up and he helps his sister up too.

"A high radio frequency. Only people with uh, sensitive hearing are affected by it. It's very painful for us. But I don't know why the ring did that. It's never done it before. Its only purpose is to transport us to different time frames and without the ring we're stuck here." The boy explains.

"Wait a tick. You're from a different time?" Lois hadn't noticed Clark walk up behind her. She looks at him suspiciously and then turns back to the unknown kids in front of her.

"Uh… Yeah. We're from the future." Marty joins in on the conversation. The bullpen erupts with noise again; questions were bombarded towards the children. Jimmy took pictures with his camera, and the chief was trying to tell his employees to quiet down, but no one listened.

"Maybe the roof would be a better place to discuss this." Clark says over the noise.

"Yeah. Meet us up there in ten minutes." Lois puts in quickly. The boy smiles, reminding her of someone. Then they are gone, followed by a gust of wind. The people in the bullpen look skywards to see where the visitors had gone.

"Alright, alright people. Shows over. It seems here, we have a new story to write. Lane, Kent! Find out who they are. Write me a Pulitzer." Perry says waving his hands up in excitement. The cleaning crew arrives soon after and so does the police; they ask around to inquire on why the Daily Planet had a huge whole in its wall. Lois was too preoccupied telling her son to stay with Perry to have noticed them. She didn't understand why Clark had heard the noise, as far as she knew he was as normal as people came. She didn't think that even with 'sensitive hearing' he should've been affected like the boy and the girl and even Jason, considering that he is Superman's son. She didn't even understand who these 'visitors' were and why they were there and why mysteriously they seemed to know both her and Clark.

**I hoped you liked it. Please review, I'd love to know your thoughts. More chapters to come as soon as possible.**


	2. Revelations

Sorry it took so long to post the next chap. So here it goes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything or anyone in this story.

Chapter 1

Five minutes later

Lois and Clark were in the elevator on there way up to the roof. Clark notices Lois press the emergency stop button. The elevator comes to a jeering halt. "Lo-Lois? What are you doing?" He asks nervously. Lois crosses her arms and looks, really looks, at Clark as if seeing him clearly for the first time. She's quiet and pensive. Clark knew that wasn't a good sign. She stayed like that for whatseemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. Lois sighs. "Clark." She says forming the word slowly in her mouth. She's nervous, she doesn't really want to know the answer to her next question, but she has to find out.

"Why were you affected by that sound?" There! She had said it. Clark looks up at her; he knows his instincts are telling him to lie, to make up an excuse. The voice of his father rang through his head. Never put one human above the rest. He knew now that even if he wasn't with Lois, she had always been put above the rest. He loved her.

"I know you'll be angry with me." He starts nervously, but soon he gains more confidence in himself. "I hope that you'll forgive me. But, I'll understand if you don't. I did what I thought was best, obviously I was wrong-"

Lois cuts him off. "Smallville, what are you babbling on about? Just get to the point." She says, a tad impatient. She hadn't called him Smallville since he had left over six years ago. He smiled at that but then it faltered as he remembered what they were talking about.

"Lois…" he sighs. "This is harder then I thought. I usually don't let my defenses down like this. Maybe it would be best if I just showed you." Before Lois could reply Clark had pressed a button which caused the elevator to keep going up. He grabbed her by the waist.

"Clark, what are you-" Then she noticed they were airborne.

"Cl-Clark? What?" Lois gasps. They were flying!

Realization dawned on her. "Of course." She says, shaking her head. "You were right under my nose the whole time. I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not." He says firmly. She laughs bitterly.

"You're right. You're the idiot. You're the father of my child and you didn't even bother to tell me who you were." She says bitterly. As they flew above Metropolis Lois didn't say much else. She was eerily calm. A single tear crept down her cheek.

"Just a stupid human…" she whispers. That broke his heart. He wipes the tear away. Lois notices belatedly that Clark is in his suit, though he was still wearing his glasses. They were flying high in the clouds.

"Lois you're not a stupid human. I am." He stops short. "Well I'm not really human. But I used to think I was." This statement momentarily surprises Lois.

"Lois I did really love you. I still do." He whispers. He doesn't know if Lois heard the last part of his statement. Lois seems to be in a trance. She's stubornly staring at nowhere in particular, avoiding his pleading gaze. She turns her head suddenly towards him. His eyes lock with his in a death glare.

"How don't I remember?" Clark sighs. "It's my fault. I took your memories away because you had been so distraught over what had happened with Zod. Jor-El had told me I couldn't be with you if I still had my powers. I wanted you to move on, even if I couldn't. So I took your memories. But I couldn't bear going to work everyday and seeing you, knowing about what happened and you didn't. It hurt so much. When I heard scientists had found Krypton, I jumped to the opportunity. I had no way of knowing you were pregnant. If I had, I would've stayed." He hated seeing her so still and motionless.

"Is there a way of getting my memories back?" She asks, not looking at him. She hoped the answer was affirmative.

"Yes." He said. "But along with the memories you will also feel all of the emotions you felt during that time. I don't think that right now is the best time, because I think you'll break down if I tell you more. But, when you're ready I'll give them back to you." Lois wanted to know more.

"How did you do it? Take my memories I mean." He said something so low, she couldn't hear him. "What?" she said. "I kissed you."

"Did that happen every time we kissed?" she said sarcastically; that was a good sign. "No." he said. "When we –uh you know well uh. Let me start over. On Krypton, people that are related by blood have a connection to each other like telepathy. It also happens when two people fall in love. It's kind of like connecting two souls together. One knows instinctively what the other thinks and well… because of that I can suppress your memories. They're still there, just locked up in your subconscious. Once I give your memories back, the link… it'll be reestablished, so to speak."

"Oh." She breathes out. "That's why," he continues, "if you don't want your memories back then I'll understand." Lois nods. Clark heads back to the roof of the Planet.

\S/

Marty spots them coming first. They land lightly on the roof. Marty coughs and scratches her nose, indicating that Clark forgot to take his glasses off. Clark's eyes widen and he lets out an "oh". He does a quick twirl and is back to being Clark. Lois looks at him with an awed expression.

"What took you guys so long?" The boy asks. Clark looks over at Lois who is looking down at her shoes.

"I had some explaining to do." He tells them. "Oh" Marty says. "She didn't know yet, did she?" Lois looks peeved.

"They knew and I didn't? Who are they anyway?" Lois pauses, she has a hurt expression on her face; he doesn't even have time to respond. "Is this the real reason you left? Are these your children?" Clark has a horror stricken look on his face.

"No. No! I don't even know them." He looks over at the kids, trying to take the heat of Mad Dog Lane's anger to someone else.

"Who are you and how do you know about me?" He crosses his arms, doing his signature Superman pose.

Marty and the boy whisper to each other.

"Did I say too much?" Marty asks. The boy scowls at her, giving her the universal da expression.

"What year are we in anyway?" she whispers another question. The boy looks up; he looks like he's doing a mental calculation.

"2006" Clark answers them. Lois has no clue what he's talking about, she hadn't heard there whispered conversation. "No point in whispering. I can hear you." He answers there wide eyed expression.

"I was five then." The boy states. Lois repeats: "Who are you?" The boy and girl look over at each other, they shrug. The boy says: "Might as well." He looks over at both Lois and Clark, so does Marty though a little reluctantly. The boy begins, "Well as you already know we are from the future. And, Lois you were right about one thing." He pauses, Lois quirks up an eyebrow. "We _are_ Clark's children."

"What?" Lois and Clark shout at the same time. Clark looks overly bewildered, Lois looks a tad angry. Then, something clicks in Clark's head.

"Wait, you said you were five in 2006, so-" Lois interrupts him. "So before you left for Krypton you left another woman pregnant." She's fuming.

"Wh-what? No! Of course not, Lois. This might sound crazy, but I think he's Jason. Well, a future Jason." The boy, older Jason gives her a little nod.

"What? You're my son from the future? This is crazy." She lifts her hands up in exasperation and turns her back to them walking off in the opposite direction. Then she stops abruptly, her back goes stiff and she turns slowly around. "Clark?" she asks worriedly. "Then, who's the girl?"

Clark's eyes go wide; he knows what she's asking. Marty steps up then and walks a little closer to Lois, but far enough to give her space.

"I'm Martha Ellen Kent. I'm ten and a half years old and I'm…" she looks over at her brother, he nods. "I'm your daughter." Clark knew this was coming, but Lois was taken aback.

"But, but I'm with Richard. I mean that's impossible. How old are you uh, Jason?" she asks, scared to know the answer, he didn't look older then nineteen, though he did take after his father in height, he was only about an inch shorter then Clark, his hair had gotten darker and his eyes were the same blue as Clark's though she saw some of her features in him too. Jason hesitates, he doesn't want them to know too much of the future. Lois looks over at Marty for an answer, she notices for the first time how much the child really did look like her and Clark. She had the same blue eyes as Jason and Clark, though she had lighter, wavier hair like Lois' and similar facial features.

"He's seventeen." Marty says. She couldn't stand her mother's eyes boring into her; she had to answer. Lois' head reeled. Her boy was almost six!

"But, that, that's just over a year from now! That's not possible." Clark looks as baffled as she is.

"Marty! This is why I didn't want to tell them. You're going to ruin the future. Now, you might never be born." He fumes, Marty looks worried. "We need to get out of this timeline before we do any more damage. Can you help us?" He looks over at Clark. Clark nods. Then Lois gets one of those looks on her face, the kind she got when she caught Jason in a bad act. She turns to Marty.

"You're ten. Why in Sam's heck are you here, fighting crime in the past? I wouldn't let my ten year old fight crime and I know Clark wouldn't." Marty looks guilty and so does Jason.

"I told her not to come." He explains defensively, "But she wanted to be a part of the action. She doesn't even have all her powers, for one she can't fly yet and dad _had_ said no." Marty glares at him.

"Dad said no to you too. He said that he was going to send the Green Arrow to do this. _And_ I couldn't let you go alone."

"This isn't Green Arrows fight it's ours, dads." Jason retorts. Clark and Lois' heads turn from one to the other. As much as Clark wanted to break up the fight he wanted to know what had happened.

"But that's why he didn't want to send any of us here. Because we could change the future and the Green Arrow wouldn't because he didn't know them yet!" Marty yells back at him. Jason looks as though he realized he had done a terrible mistake.

"We are going to be in sooo much trouble when we get back home." He states worriedly. "Good thing John's too young to get involved in any of this or he too would've been grounded for life." Marty puts in. "Not helping." Jason mumbles.

"Who's John?" Both Lois and Clark ask at the same time. "No one." Jason adds quickly as Marty says: "Our little brother." Lois shakes her head; this was too much for one day.

"I'm going home. I'm going to go to bed and when I wake up this is all going to be a crazy dream." She mumbles as the door closes behind her. Clark has no clue what to say, until he realizes he has left the biggest question of all out. "Why are you here in the past?" Jason answers him first.

"We're here because of Brainiac. He was created on Krypton. In a way, he's like a walking, talking super computer that looks like a human. He has all your abilities and none of your weaknesses." Clark looks at him pensively.

"But why is he after us?" Jason explains to him furthermore: "He became one of your enemies when you sent him to the Phantom Zone. It's been years since we've heard of him. The Phantom Zone, as you have experienced, isn't the greatest place to be. I think it'd be smart to say that he held a grudge for years. We got word he escaped somehow and travelled to the future to kill me, you and mom. You and Oliver were making a plan, but my ego got in the way; I wanted to show that I was capable of doing it on my own." He looks down at his shoes. "Obviously I was wrong since we're stuck here."

"Where did you send Brainiac, anyway?" Clark asks. "To the Phantom Zone." Jason says. "But, if he got out the first time, then he knows how to get out this time. We only have a limited amount of time, if you'll help us get back home." Jason adds nervously. Clark crosses his arms; he nods slowly and then says: "Of course, I'll help you."

"Thank you. And for the future, I'm sorry." Jason says, he wants to hug his dad, but this isn't him, not the one he knows. But, Marty doesn't think the same and rushes to Clark, surprising him by knocking his balance off, her arms are wrapped around his back, her head comes up to his chest; she's just a few inches shy of being five feet tall. He hesitantly wraps his arms around her; she looks up at him and smiles. She shrugs, "Don't worry about it." She says confusing Clark. "You'll be better at hugging in the future." He chuckles and so does Jason. She lets go of him but stays where she is.

"Where do we stay until we figure out how to get back home?" Clark hadn't thought of this.

"Uh, I guess my place. Jason, you can stay in my room and Marty, you can stay in the spare room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Okay." She says cheerfully, as Jason nods. "Uh, dad, I mean Clark can you fly with Marty; I can't hold her for that long." Clark nods and spins back into the suit, putting away his glasses.

"Are you ready?" he asks her. She nods. "I love flying! And you're better then Jason." Marty says smiling up at him. They take off. Jason is slower then Clark so he slows down, he's also a little wobbly.

"When did you learn to fly?" Clark asks.

"Only a month ago." He says.

"Well, you're about as good as I was when I started to learn."

"I know." He says, and then sees Clark's confused expression. "You tell me that all the time." He explains.

\S/

Lois storms her way down the steps to the bullpen; she had tried waiting for the elevator, but had gotten frustrated. Before opening the door to Perry's office she takes a deep, calming breath. Sheopens the door and Jason goes running into her arms.

"Hi munchkin." She says, kissing the top of his head.

"How was the interview?" Perry asks. Lois hesitates. "Good Perry. I'll have the article ready for tomorrow." Perry smiles satisfied.

"You mind if I go home to write this up? I can't really concentrate in all this." she says, waving her arms at the hole in the wall. Perry nods in understanding.

"Of course Lois, but I expect you back here early in the morning." Lois thanks him and heads to her car to drive home.

After ten minutes of driving Jason, who's sitting at the back in his booster seat, asks: "Mommy, did you figure out who does people were?" _Oh boy did I,_ Lois thinks, but answers: "Yeah sweetheart." Jason waits for more.

"Well, who are they?" he persists. "They're visitors from the future, munchkin."

"Really? That's so cool! Can I meet them? Pretty please." Lois looks doubtful.

"We'll see, honey." He looks crestfallen; he knew _I see _meant probably not.

"Are they with dad?" he asks.

"Honey, dad's in Europe, they're not with him."

"No, not daddy! Dad; Clark, I saw him flying with them when we left." Lois' brow furrows.

"Munchkin, how did you know that?"

"I heard you tell him at the hospital." He says shyly. _I said the wrong thing, I'm gonna be in trouble_, he thinks. Lois didn't know what to say; her boy was so smart. Then she asks: "How did you know he was Superman?" He looks at her as though she was silly. "Doesn't everybody know?"

"No and you can't tell anyone, okay? This is top secret, only we can know." He nods at her seriously. "Okay."

\S/

Richard had gotten back from London an hour earlier. He was waiting for Lois at the airport, she was late. He went to the payphone and dialed the house, no answer. He called her cell, it was off. He finally came to a decision a few minutes later that he would phone Perry at the Daily Planet. As he had thought, there was also no answer. He called him at home and then called Jimmy's cell, no answer. It was like everyone had dropped off the face of the earth. He called a cab and stood at the doors. He looked over at the television as he waited. They were showing footage of the Daily Planet, which surprised him. He read the scroll at the bottom of the screen.

_Just an hour earlier The Daily Planet was attacked by a madman. No reason has been determined yet on why this man came __crashing through the window of the Daily Planet. Sources say he had powers, though they didn't know the extent of them. The Planet staff also confirms that there were two, get this, children that came after __him, displaying powers like Superman and had the same insignia on there chests. They saved the staffs lives by making the man vanish into a ring. No one knows yet who any of the three strangers were. Later __they left the scene and haven't been seen again. No casualties or injuries have been reported. _

Richard looked away, that explained everything. He was angry at himself for blaming Lois. He sees his cab arrive and tells him: "312 Riverside drive, please."

First of all Clark did go to the Phantom Zone when he was younger and secondly, he has never met Brainiac before this.

Tell what do you think. Please review!


	3. Complications

So, I've decided to update every Sunday or Monday nights. Here's my second chapter, I hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Superman movies or Smallville and any of its characters.

Chapter two

Lois is sitting at her desk in her office at home. She's looking at her laptop, trying to think of what to write for her next article. Jason was in the other room watching TV. She was at a loss for words. Her phone rings and she picks it up, regretting it immediately.

"Hello?" she says moodily. "Clark, I've heard enough from you for one day. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" She's silent for awhile, Jason watches her intently. She rolls her eyes and Jason giggles. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." She hangs up the phone.

"Okay, Munchkin I guess we're going to Clark's. Get your coat on." She says reluctantly. Jason smiles excitedly and runs to get his coat.

\S/

When the trio got to the apartment they stood in the living room awkwardly. Clark goes to his room to change and quickly comes back. They all sit on the couch silently. Clark looks at the clothes they are wearing and scrunches his nose. They couldn't get supper if they were dressed like that.

"Jason, Marty if you want to go out in public you can't wear those clothes. You need something more… normal." They nod.

"What should we wear?" Marty asks.

"Well, Jason can wear my clothes, though they might be a little big."

"What about glasses? I need glasses or people could recognize me." Jason says.

"I've got a spear pair of glasses in my closet you can wear; they're not as thick as these ones. Is that alright?" Jason nods and walks to Clark's room.

"Jason started wearing glasses when he was eight 'cause people started to see the resemblance and I started wearing them last year." Marty adds. Clark nods a little surprised. She looks at him expectantly and then it hits him.

"Oh Marty, I don't have anything for you. As you can tell I don't have women's clothes lying around." Marty looks at him as though he's brain dead.

"Well, da. Just call mommy, she'll get me clothes." Clark growls inwardly, he didn't want to bother Lois again and he knew she would chew his head off. He reluctantly calls her a few minutes later.

"Hi Lois." He pauses, Marty hears her mother yelling. "I'm not calling for me. Marty needs some clothes. She can't go around dressed the way she is so I thought that maybe you could bring something for you to wear." He waits, Lois' tone softens. "Thank you, I owe you one." He hangs up soon after. He sees his future son dressed in his clothes and wearing his glasses. He had to suck in a breath, he had been momentarily surprised; he looked so much like himself at that age, it scared him. Jason sees his expression.

"I know right. It's creepy how much we look alike. Mom always calls me Junior." He laughs and Clark has to laugh at that too. His pants were too big on Jason and his plaid shirt was a little baggy and the glasses looked awkward on him.

"You look silly." Marty says and Jason rolls his eyes.

There was a knock at the door fifteen minutes later. Clark opens it to see little Jason holding a pair of pants and Lois holding a shirt and boots.

"Hi Lois, come in." Lois does so and Jason follows her, stopping to hug his legs. Clark's heart melts and he leans down to hug his son. Then he hears a gasp and things falling on the ground followed by a "Holy crow!"

Clark and younger Jason rush over to Lois. "What is it?" He asks. Lois points at older Jason. Younger Jason looks over puzzled, and then he sees the resemblance. He looks from the boy to Clark and again.

"Yeah." He says confused. Clark gives a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, my reaction was…uh…similar when I saw him." Clark says. Older Jason shrugs and says: "Hey, it's genetics. It's not my fault that I look more like dad then you. If it helps, people say Marty looks a lot like you, minus the eyes." Marty nods at that.

Younger Jason looks at everyone with a confused expression on his face. "Mommy, are these the people from the Daily Planet? Why did he call Mister Clark dad? And why did he say the girl looks like you?" Lois' mouth hangs open; she doesn't know what to say.

"Yes, they are the people from the Daily Planet and they need our help. Can you help us and keep this a secret?" Clark comes to the rescue, avoiding the other questions. Jason looks at the strangers and nods excitedly. Marty gets dressed in Lois' clothes and comes out of the bathroom in very baggy sweat pants and a loose sweat shirt.

"It's too big." She complains. Lois looks at her and says: "Well, if you're here longer than a couple of days, we'll go shopping." Marty smiles and hugs Lois. Lois smiles at the unexpected display of affection. On the other side of the room Jason stands next to Clark, observing his younger self.

"It's kind of weird, seeing myself from the past." Older Jason whispers to Clark. He smiles at him and nods.

"All of this is very weird." He says, so everyone can hear. "Just another day in Lois and Clark's lives." Lois says with a silent smile playing on her lips. Clark looks surprised at her choice of words and then nods at her. Older Jason observes his parents, he was happy that they were communicating somewhat like they did in his present.

\S/

Richard arrived to an empty house. He was starting to get worried, he hadn't heard from Lois since he had gotten back. He dropped his things off at the door and dialed Lois' cell number. To his dismay he heard her ring tone coming from upstairs. He cursed under his breath and called Perry, this time he answered.

"Hi uncle. Do you know where Lois is?"

"_Last I saw her, she was heading home. She should be there by now_." Perry answered gruffly.

"I am home, Perry. She isn't here. Do you have any idea where she might be?" he asks in desperation.

"_She and Clark had an interview with those kids who saved the Planet. Try calling Clark, he might know_."

"Thanks Uncle Perry. Goodnight." He hangs up the phone and looks at his cell phone for Clark's phone numbers. He dials his cell phone first with no avail. Then he calls his apartment number, but the phone line is busy. In a split second he decides to head over to Clark's place.

\S/

Clark's home phone started ringing and he picked it up only seconds after the first ring. It was his mother. Martha started berating him with questions about the attack on the Daily Planet and asked him about the kids on the news.

"Ma, I have guests right now. Can I call you back later?"

"_Oh__, sorry Clark, I didn't know you had company. Call me as soon as you can_." She says sternly.

"Okay ma, I'll call you soon. Bye." He hangs up the phone to see Lois with one of her eyebrows quirked up. Clark only shrugs and then he hears a knock at the door. Before he had time to move Marty had already super sped to the door. Lois lets out a: "whoa" and younger Jason looks at her wide eyed.

\S/

Richard arrives at Clark's apartment fifteen minutes later; he hadn't been to Clark's new place yet and was a little curious as to how he lived. He looks at his cell to check Clark's apartment number and heads up to the third floor, to door 307. He knocks on the door without hesitating. To his surprise he's met with a little girl with oversized clothes.

"Uh, sorry, I think I have the wrong apartment." The girl shakes her head and says: "Hi Uncle Richard." He's puzzled and speechless.

At hearing Richard's voice Clark walks over to the door. "Richard?"

He looks up at Clark. "Uh… Do you know where Lois is?" he asks. Lois walks up behind Clark and says: "Richard, I thought you were in London." He has a suspicious look on his face.

"I got back today. You were supposed to pick me up at the airport. I started getting worried when I couldn't get a hold of you. Perry said to try at Clark's." Lois has a guilty look on her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Richard. I totally forgot."

"That's okay. I saw what happened on the news. Are you and Jason alright?" Lois nods. Richard stands awkwardly at the door. Clark would have invited him in if it weren't for his future son standing in the living room. Lois yells back at Jason.

"Munchkin grab your coat we're going back home now." Jason looks up at her from his drawing.

"Ahh. I don't want to go; I want to stay here with Clark. It's more fun than watching you type." Jason whines. Richard looks questioningly at Lois.

"No Jason, not tonight. Another time, okay. Let's go." Jason puffs out in frustration and drags his feet over to his coat. Marty is still standing at the door in between her parents. Richard looks from Clark, to her, to Lois. She looked a lot like Lois though Richard noticed she had the same color of eyes as Clark.

"Clark", he says weakly, "you haven't introduced me to this young lady." Clark looks up at Richard.

"Oh, where are my manners?" he says. He points to Marty: "This is my, uh, niece Marty and her brother is inside his name is… Jay." Richard nods at him slowly; his investigative skills kicking in. Lois leaves Marty's side to help Jason get his coat on.

She notices older Jason standing out of sight. Lois walks up to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't let Richard see me or he'll know I'm Clark's son and at this point in time dad would've been like thirteen when I was born. So, that wouldn't really make much sense. Anyway, I don't want to ruin what's left of our future." Lois nods in understanding.

"Smart. Can he be trusted?" she asks. "In time, yes. But, now is not the time." The way he talked, it reminded her of the way Clark talked as Superman; cool, collected and authoritative.

"Okay." She puts her hand on his shoulder; he looks sad for some reason. "I'll see you soon then."

"How did she know my name?" Richard asks, talking about Marty.

"Jason was talking about you. I guess when she saw you; she must've put the pieces together." Clark's answer didn't really fit because she had called him 'uncle'. Richard was going to get to the bottom of it. Lois walks through the door with Jason.

"Ready to go?" she says to Richard. He nods and Clark watches them enter the elevator. Marty notices his sad expression as he closes the door.

"It's okay dad, you'll get her in the future." She reassures him. Clark smiles down at her, noting how smart she was for only ten.

"Are you sure you're ten?" he says jokingly. She nods quickly and runs over to her brother. It was only five and they hadn't had supper yet.

"You guys want to go out to get something to eat?" Clark asks. "Yeah!" Marty says cheerfully, Jason nods. Clark notices he's unusually quiet, but ignores it temporarily thinking that maybe that's how he is now. "Okay, but first Marty, we need to get you glasses before anybody recognizes you."

\S/

As Richard drives the car back to their house, everyone had become silent, Jason was nodding off. He decided it was the right time to talk.

"I didn't know Clark had any siblings." He starts. Lois looks at him; he's not looking at her, but is concentrating on the road.

"He doesn't, but he likes to think of them as relatives. They're just kids of a close friend." Richard always knew when Lois was lying and unfortunately, he knew she was lying to him now.

"How old is the girl?" he asks, playing along.

"Marty is ten." She says putting emphasis on her name.

"How long have you known Clark?" he asks curiously. Lois doesn't know where he's going with the conversation, but answers him nonetheless. "Eight years." Richard frowns.

"Richard, where is this going?" she asks, getting frustrated. He sighs.

"Lois I know you're lying." She decides to play innocent. "Lying? About what?"

"About who the kids in Clark's apartment are."

Jason is fully awake, listening to their conversation. Richard keeps going.

"Why does that girl look so much like you, Lois?" Lois couldn't find a logical explanation. If she said she was her and Clark's future child, he would definitely not believe her and he'd get angry; she had to find an explanation and fast.

"Is she your daughter, Lois?" She hadn't expected him to come to that conclusion so fast. The color in her face drained and her head started to spin. She opened her mouth to protest when he kept going on. In Richards mind all the puzzle pieces were falling in place.

"Is that why Clark left for so long? So that he could take care of his daughter because her mother didn't want her? How could you not want to know your own daughter?" he looks at her angrily.

"How could you have not told me? God, we have a child together." He's fuming and not letting Lois get a word in.

"Poor Clark. No wonder he looks so scared of you." He says disgusted. Lois is furious.

"How could you even blame me for such a thing!" Jason looks at the two angry adults; he was scared now, his little heart pumping quickly.

"Then explain it to me." Richard yells angrily. Jason's breathing starts to be labored.

"For one, I did not know Clark ten years ago and I didn't have a child ten years ago either and if I did I would never have given her up! How could you even think of such things from me?" She's on the verge of tears. Richard realizes that maybe he had been wrong. His face softens as he sees a tear trickle down Lois' cheek. He tried apologizing, but she wouldn't let him. He knew that it would take a lot of apologies and time for her to forgive him. He had jumped to a conclusion and it was a foolish one too. He was such an idiot.

Jason couldn't breathe anymore and he couldn't find his inhaler. The grownups were yelling too loudly to hear him wheeze. He was beginning to feel light headed. He hadn't had an asthma attack since he was on the boat with the bad man and most of his allergies had disappeared. But, now he felt like his lungs were going to explode and no one could hear him.

**Bah, bah, bah... Please review!**


	4. Just breathe

Hey again! It's Monday so here's my next chapter. It's a little short, but hope you enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter three

Marty had gotten a pair of glasses similar to the ones she wore in her time; they weren't thick like Clark or Jason's and unlike hers at home they were pink. Clark didn't like them, but he decided he wouldn't say anything. When they arrived at the restaurant Jason had started to feel dizzy and his breathing became labored.

"Dad?" he said as he fell down to the ground. He saw Marty bent down next to him, yelling at her father.

Clark saw Jason fall; he grabbed him with lightning fast reflexes before he hit the floor. He asked Marty where his inhaler was. Marty told him he hadn't had an asthma attack since he was five years old. He ran out into the streets carrying Jason and Marty ran behind him.

"Stay here." He tells Marty. He ran into an alley and she saw him fly off in the direction of the hospital.

"Clark." He heard Lois yell in the distance. _Not now_, he thought. He got to the hospital and told the nurses that Jason was having an asthma attack. He hated to leave him, but he could hear Lois frantically yelling out for Superman. He sped off in the direction of her voice. He saw her car pulled over on the side of the road and Jason's face was blue.

"I don't have his inhaler." She pleads as tears leak down her face; he had never seen her cry before. He barely acknowledges Richard as he grabs his son and flies faster than he ever had before. Again, he arrives at the hospital and tells the nurses that the boy has had an asthma attack.

"Another one?" he hears one of the nurses whisper. He runs out of the hospital to get Marty; she was still standing where he had told her to stay. He took her in his arms and flew to an alley by the hospital. He changes quickly into his civilian clothes.

When he gets into the hospital he tells the nurse he's looking for Jason Lane and Jay Doe (Clark had been in a rush and hadn't known what else to call him at the time). The woman tells him that they didn't have a room yet.

"Where are they then?" Panic was rising in his voice. The woman looks at him, pity in her eyes. She clicks on a few things on her computer.

"The doctors are still working on them. They just got here, I'm sure they'll both be fine. They're in the ER; first door on the left." She says.

Marty follows him. She grabs his hand and they enter the ER together. The man at this desk tells them to wait in the waiting room, but Marty has none of that.

"I want to see my brother." She yells; she has a dangerous glint in her eyes, reminding him of Lois.

"You are going to let me see my brother." She says under clenched teeth; her eyes glowed a bright red, indicating she was about to use her heat vision.

"Marty." Clark says in a warning tone.

"Please." Clark begs to the man. "I need to see my son." It had been the first time he referred to Jason as his son.

"Which one?" the nurse asks, giving in to them.

"The younger one." Clark says as Marty says: "The older one." The nurse looks at them confused.

"Both." Clark says. He didn't want to waste any more time. The man nods at them suspiciously.

"Alright, but make it quick." he says, shaking his head. Clark and Marty walk through the doors and were directed to Jason and Jay. Their rooms were next to each other, all that separated them was a curtain. Jason had an oxygen mask over his small face; fortunately he had regained his normal color. Jay also had an oxygen mask on, though his didn't cover up most of his face. They were sleeping soundly.

"You can go to your Jason, I'll go to mine." Marty says. Clark nods thankfully.

Clark sits next to Jason, holding his hand. Jason slowly awakens.

"Dad?" he says, his voice was muffled by the mask. Clark shakes his head.

"No, it's just Clark." Jason looks at him strangely.

"No." he says stubbornly, taking off the oxygen mask.

"You _are _my dad. I heard mommy tell you." Clark smiles and kisses his forehead. He was too tired to contradict what his son had told him.

He gave in and just replied: "Yeah, you're right. Sorry bud."

"That's okay, you just forgot right?" Clark smiles at him. Jason's eye lids start to feel heavy again.

"Go to sleep buddy. I'll be here when you wake up." Jason nods lazily and soon falls asleep.

Marty walks hesitantly into Jason's room, she had never seen him like this before, she had thought he was invincible.

"Jason?" she whispers, touching Jason on the hand. He slowly wakes up.

"Marty?" he asks groggily. He notices the mask on his face and whips it off himself.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"You had an, uh… asthma attack." She explains hesitantly, not remembering the word for it.

"How? I haven't had one since I was a kid." He says confused. She shrugs.

"Little Jason had one too." She says, pointing to the room next to her.

"Do you think because he, younger me, had one that it affected me too?" Jason asks. Again, Marty shrugs.

\S/

Richard was driving as fast as he could to the hospital, Lois was in hysterics and she couldn't calm down. Lois felt so guilty that she hadn't heard her boy in distress because she was too busy fighting with her fiancé. She slowly calms down.

"Richard, I don't think we should continue being together anymore. We don't even trust each other anymore." She whispers calmly to him.

"Lois, I'm sorry for what I said earlier I had no right to say what I did. I promise it'll never happen again; this won't happen again." He pleads to her with his eyes. Lois slowly shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Richard it's over." She says decisively.

"No, Lois. You're just upset. We'll talk about this later. Okay?" Lois looks doubtful, but nods anyway.

**As always please review.**


	5. The Theorie

Hey everyone! So here's my next chapter. I'm one day early but whatever. It's another short one but the next one will be longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything blah blah blah...

Chapter 4

Lois and Richard practically run into the hospital demanding the nurse at the front desk to see their son. As Lois opens the curtains to where her son is sleeping, she sees Clark sleeping next to him, holding his hand.

"What is Clark doing here?" Richard asks in a harsh whisper.

Just then Clark slowly opens his eyes; he sees Lois first and straightens up in his chair while never letting go of Jason's hand. Then he notices Richard staring daggers into him. Clark had only been waiting at the hospital for five minutes before he fell asleep next to Jason. He hadn't realized how exhausted he had become; staying up two nights in a row saving people had its toll on him.

"Lois, Richard?" he says startled; he hadn't been asleep for more than ten minutes.

Before Lois could thank him for staying, Richard cuts in. "Clark what the hell are you doing here and how the hell did you get here?"

Jason stirs in the hospital bed, but then goes back to sleep; his oxygen mask was no longer on his face.

"Superman told me what happened. He knew we were friends from work; I asked him to bring me here. He owed me one, so he agreed, but then he had leave to go to a rescue." He lies; Lois is almost impressed, usually he was a horrible liar. Richard still wasn't convinced.

"But, why didn't he bring Lois or me with him?"

"He had to go to another rescue; my nephew also had an asthma attack." He explains. Lois gives him a worried look.

"Don't worry he's fine." Clark gets up from his chair and says: "I'm gonna go check on him. The doctors say that Jason can go home anytime now. The doctor also came to tell me that he needs an inhaler with him at all times." He explains; he looks guilty.

"Dad?" Jason's little voice asks. Clark looks down at him. Richard walks over to Jason's side.

"I'm here, munchkin." He says, grabbing the hand Clark had been holding. Jason looks up at him confused and then smiles up at Richard. He knew he couldn't tell Richard because his mom had told him that it was a secret.

"Daddy!" he says, jumping up into Richard's arms. Lois looks up at Clark apologetically.

"We'll talk about Jason" he says moving his eyes from younger Jason to the curtain next to him where older Jason was, "at The Planet tomorrow." Lois nods at him, looks over at Richard and simply says: "Okay."

\S/

Jay and Marty listened to their parents and Richards conversation. Jay felt sorry for his father. He couldn't wait to get back to his own time. Jay got up from his bed and super sped into his clothes. Clark walks in and goes up to Jay. He rests his hands on the boys shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Jay nods and tells him he's ready to go. Clark hands him an inhaler.

"Just as a precaution." He explains. Jay reluctantly takes it and they walk out of the hospital into the alley they had first arrived in.

At the apartment, Jay tells Clark what he thinks happened to cause him to have an asthma attack.

"I think because I had, younger me I mean, an asthma attack that it caused me to have one too. Whatever happens to one me happens to the other. I think it's the universe trying to balance itself out."

"Do you think that's possible?" Clark asks doubtfully. Jay shrugs and says: "Anything's possible and we've got to think of all the possibilities; this seems to be the most likely explanation." Clark nods.

"But, Marty isn't in this timeline, so how is it possible that she's able to be here?" Jay shrugs.

"I don't really know time travelling stuff. But the longer we're here the more dangerous it becomes for her. For any of us."

"We need to get you guys back home." He looks worried. They both nod.

"I can't go the Fortress because Lex Luthor took all the crystals and-" Jay cuts him off.

"Wait, the Fortress crystals are there. When I was around seven you found a way to regenerate the crystals, but you never told me how you did it." Clark looks pensive.

"We can go to the-" his sentence is cut short when he hears a far off noise. Jay and Marty both hear it too.

"Go." Marty says. "We'll be waiting here for you when you get back." Clark nods at them appreciatively and quickly flies off to the source of the noise.

\S/

After tucking Jason into bed and checking on him several times Richard decides to put away the contents of his suitcases. Lois doesn't talk to him and tells him she's going to sleep in the guest room. She's too calm for his liking. He's worried, she's never been this angry towards him. For most of the night he's restless because of his guilt.

Lois sits on the guest bed contemplating on what to do next with her relationship with Richard. She knows he deserves to know about Jason but she wasn't going to tell him about older Jason and Marty. Richard had always been a good man and she knew she didn't deserve him; he deserved someone who loved him as much as he loved her. He was out of line earlier that evening, but he had a reason to be suspicious. She decided that tomorrow night she would tell him what he deserved to know. She would give him another chance; he deserved that much.

\S/

Superman put out a fire, saved a woman from careening into a tree with her car, rescued a cat from a tree and stopped a few hostage situations. All in all it was pretty quiet night. He got back to his apartment at one o'clock in the morning and walked to his bedroom to change. He puts on the light and jumps back finding someone in his room. Then the events of the night come rushing back to him. It was Jay; he was sound asleep in his bed. Clark shut the light off in his room and made his way to his dresser to get his pajamas and a blanket. He lies on the couch with the blanket on top of him. His legs were hanging off the couch and he felt squished. He lightly hovered over the couch and soon fell asleep in the air.

**Hey! Thanks for reading. I know, I know Lois is giving Richard a second shot. You'll see. All in good time. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Laptops and Blue Skies

Here's my next chapter. Again, it's early. Next update on Sunday. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Superman related, though I wish I did.

Chapter 5

"No! Leave her alone! Get away from her!" Clark is startled awake by screams; they were louder than the screams he had heard all the other nights. Somehow he had ended back down to the couch sometime during the night. He realizes that the voice is coming from his room.

"Let her go!" Clark jumps off the couch and super speeds to his room; it was Jason. When he arrives in his room he runs to Jason. His eyes were still closed; he was having a nightmare. He lightly shakes Jason to wake him. He opens his eyes and then grabs Clark in a hug. He's sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

"Dad." He sobs out several times. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her dad. I'm so sorry." He sobs, hugging Clark even tighter, like a lifeline.

"Jason" Clark says softly, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jason lets go of Clark and looks at him, realizing that he was still in the past. He wipes his tear stained cheeks and softly mumbles: "Sorry." Clark looks at him concerned.

"Jay, what was your dream about?" He shakes his head and says: "Nothing. It was just a nightmare." He looks away as he says this; he's lying. Clark is about to push even further when he sees the look in Jason's eyes, he decides to leave it until the morning.

"Okay. You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Jason shakes his head and lies back down on his bed, turning his back to Clark. He gets off the bed and turns off the lights, shutting the door behind him.

\S/

Brainiac's plan was working out so far. The Kent family was as predictable as he had foreseen and the noise he emitted from the ring had been the cherry to his cake. He knew someone would break the ring to stop the noise. It was perfect! They were stranded in the past and damage had already been done, soon the damage would be irreparable.

The kids being in the past will cause a rip in the time zone. Catastrophe and chaos would soon follow. Maybe even death to the family he loathed so much. He smiled at that thought. All he had to do was escape from his temporary prison and return to his time to see his work unfold. He shut his eyes concentrating on the deep layers of security, unlocking them one by one.

\S/

Morning came too soon. Lois gingerly opened her eyes. She was on the guest bed with her clothes still on and lying on top of the covers. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes felt swollen. She looked at the clock on the bedside table; 5:06 am. No one would be up and she needed to work on her article; she had until three o'clock that afternoon.

She quietly went down the stairs to retrieve her laptop. She couldn't find it anywhere. Then she remembered that she had left it in her and Richard's room. She cursed silently to herself. She quietly made her way back up the stairs and silently opened the door. It made a squeaking noise; Lois glanced nervously at Richard. He stirred but went back to sleep. She went to the closet, but it wasn't there. After a few minutes of searching, she found it under the bed. She lay down on her stomach and stretched her arms towards the black laptop. Her search was interrupted by a loud beeping noise. She let out a startled yelp and hit her head on the underside of the bed. She heard the bed move and realized it was the alarm clock. She had forgotten that she had set it the previous morning for 5:15 am so she could work on her articles.

Richard woke up to the alarm clocks annoying beep. He leaned towards it and shut it off with his right hand; Lois slept on the left side by the window. He went to hug her when he realized her side of the bed was empty, the previous nights event came rushing back to him and he sighed loudly. He didn't want to get up.

Lois waited beside the bed until she heard Richard's gentle snoring. She snatched her laptop and walked quietly out of the room, shutting the door behind her. When she got to the study room it was already 5: 30 am; precious time had been wasted. Jason would get up in an hour; she needed to start on her article.

She stared at the white screen; she didn't know how to start. So much had happened since the previous afternoon. She had learned more then she had bargained for. She felt scared. It was very rare that Lois 'Mad Dog Lane' got scared. She knew she had to lie in her article or at the very least write a version of the truth. So many thoughts ran through her mind; Clark, her future children, Jason and Richard. She sighed loudly. It wasn't often she got writer's block. The last time she had had that was when she had wrote the article 'Why the World Needs Superman'. That had gotten her a nomination for another Pulitzer award. She had lost it for an article written by the Daily Star entitled 'Human Nature: A Look into the Mind of Lex Luthor'. It was about Luthor and human's instincts to destroy itself and its tendency towards violence. Personally, Lois had hated it and thought it was a load of crap. Humanity was so much better than the reporter had put it and not everyone was like Luthor. Thinking of him made her shiver. They still hadn't found him or his prissy girl friend Kitty Kowalski. She had a sinking feeling that Luthor knew of Jason's paternity and that scared her. She would talk about it with Clark at the office. She had so much to talk to him about. She hadn't forgiven him yet, but she was starting to feel something more for him and it wasn't because he was Superman. It was something she had felt so long ago; a memory tugged at the edge of her subconscious; but she couldn't summon it. Then she got an idea for her article and started to write quickly before her idea vanished.

\S/

Clark didn't know what to do with the kids when he would go to work. Maybe he would call in sick. No, he had to talk to Lois. They could pretend they were on a lead and had to leave, but in reality they would go to the Fortress. Clark looked over at Jay and Marty eating there cereal. Clark had started referring to Jason as Jay because it was easier to differentiate between younger Jason and older Jason. Jason hadn't found that strange because his dad had always called him Jay, in fact he was the only one who called him that and he liked it that way. Jason could feel Clark's eyes on him; he knew he was thinking about asking him about his nightmare. He didn't want to talk about it. Clark got ready for work and told the kids to wait until he got back; he wouldn't be long. He headed off for work at eight.

Marty knew there was something wrong with Jason. He was never this quiet. Marty put her bowl in the sink and watched Jason twirl his corn flakes around with his spoon. She cleared her throat and waited until he looked up. He didn't and she knew he was doing this on purpose. She took his bowl and spoon away from him. He looked up at her moodily.

"Okay Jason. Cough it up. What's going on?" he rolled his eyes and hissed: "Nothing. Leave it be, alright. I don't want to talk about it."

He goes to Clark's room and shuts the door behind him. She hears him lock the door, even though they both knew that that was useless. Marty angrily stomped off to the spare room. The spare room looked like it had been furnished for a boy (which it probably was). The curtains were dark blue with planets were on it. The walls were painted a lighter blue and there were stars on the ceiling with a red one in the center of it. Marty assumed it was Krypton. She also assumed the room had been made up to be Jason's room, though she doubted that he had ever set foot in the room yet. She lay on the bed for awhile staring at the red planet. She didn't want to look at that anymore so she lay on her stomach. Even the bed set had planets on them! She couldn't stand the room anymore and went to further interrogate her brother.

\S/

A man with brown hair and brown, gold flecked eyes walked down the street hurriedly to get to work on time. He was already late. He glanced quickly at his watch and almost walked into a young woman. She seemed to have come from nowhere; she was lying on her back and looked skywards confused. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She stumbled to her feet. She looked lost and confused. The man walks closer to her, forgetting about being late and goes to help her. She might have been injured.

Earlier…

The sand storm was unsettling. She knew Brainiac was causing it somehow and didn't know how. She thought that in the Phantom Zone everyone was rendered powerless. She struggled as she walked through it to get to the gates, to make sure Brainiac wasn't there trying to break out. To her relief he wasn't there. She went to leave when she saw him coming after her. He slammed her head against the panel that allowed people out of the Phantom Zone. She tried fighting back but it was useless. She was confused when he suddenly let her go and walked to the panel with an evil smile. His hands were slick with her blood. She knew now what he was doing. Only the people from the house of El could open the portal and let the Zoners out. He used her blood against her. Wind rushed by her as the portal was opened and light blinded her. The light disappeared as suddenly as it came.

She was now starring up at a blue sky; something she hadn't seen for years. She realized she was on her back in the middle of a street. She stumbled to her feet. A man that was about six feet tall with brown hair walked up to her.

"Ma'am?" he looked concerned. The blond haired girl looked at him confused. She hadn't talked to anyone for years.

"Yes?" she said groggily, rubbing her soar head. The language was as foreign to her as it was when she had first arrived on Earth. She preferred to speak in her Kryptonian language. The man saw her rub her head.

"Are you okay?" he asks. The woman nods her head slowly.

"Here, I'm a doctor. Let me take a look at that." He saw the blood and immediately thought of the worst scenarios. She could be concussed or have amnesia. She shakes her head, not wanting him to see her wound. She knew that the yellow sun would soon heal it. He looks at her with his brows furrowed.

"Can you tell me your name? I'm Doctor John Andrews." He points to himself.

"I-I'm Kara, uh Kent" she says adopting her cousins last name. She had almost forgotten it. The man nods.

"How many fingers am I holding?" he says holding up three fingers.

"Three" Kara answers easily as she feels her wound heal.

"I'm okay." She says. "I must've tripped on the sidewalk. No big deal. Uh, could you tell me where I am?" she says looking around the unfamiliar place.

"New York." The man says confused. Kara goes to walk away.

"Wait." He yells out to her.

"Are you sure you're fine? I mean, you don't even know where you are." Kara turns back to him.

"I'm fine. I just momentarily forgot. I just got back here. I've been gone for a long time." She explains. He looks unconvinced.

"Well just to be safe here's my card." He says pulling out a business card.

"Here's my cell and work number." He says pointing at the two.

"Anything happens big or small give me a call." He says. Kara smiles kindly at him, taking the card.

"Thank you." She says before walking off. Now she had to find out how to get to Metropolis. Last she heard her cousin was working at a place named the Daily Planet.

**So that's it. What do you think of Kara's return? Please review.**


	7. Supergirl Returns

Aloha, everyone! I am a day early again. I like updating early anyway. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy the read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 6

Kara arrived at Metropolis fairly quickly; she had flown there. She walked quickly towards the large building with the rotating planet on it. She stared at it in awe. She had never seen anything like it. She almost walked into a small child as she stared upwards. The child yelled out annoyed: "Hey!"

Kara quickly avoided him and muttered a quick sorry. Before she could get through the doors she heard a yell for help. She hadn't been in the saving business for years and didn't have her suit with her. She flew off toward the sound of the noise. People looked up at her in surprise and awe. She would have to wear a wig and glasses from now on. She arrived at the scene to find a man trying to assault a woman. He had a wicked scar across his left cheek and a pocket knife in his right hand. He was cursing and threatening the woman.

The woman with brown hair cried helplessly for help. She had been on her way to work when a man had grabbed her and pushed her into the alley. Men like that made Kara extremely angry. She flew at full force towards the man and pushed him against the brick wall. The man fell to the ground unconscious. Kara walked towards the woman. The woman looked up at her in awe. When she had seen the person fly by she had thought it was Superman. Kara held out her hand to help the woman up. She took it hesitantly and got up. She looked petrified.

"Thank you." She said, before stumbling out of the alley confused. Kara jogged towards her.

"Do you need help? I can bring you to the hospital." Kara says walking next to her. The woman shakes her head.

"I'm late for work." The woman was in shock.

"I'm sorry but I think you should go to a hospital." She grabbed the woman under her arm pits and flew towards Metropolis General.

She deposited the woman at the hospital, telling a passing nurse what happened to her. The nurse told her that he'd help her. The woman slumped her shoulders, defeated and walked into the hospital with the nurse. She then remembered the man that had tried to assault the woman. She silently cursed in her native language and flew quickly towards the alley. People stared off at her in awe and confusion. When she arrived at the alley the man was gone. She furiously kicked the wall causing dust to fall on her. She angrily flew back towards the building that had previously enthralled her.

\S/

When Clark arrived at the bullpen Lois was already there. She got up from her chair and quickly walked up to Clark.

"We need to talk." She says grabbing him by the elbow and dragging him into a dark, empty room. Clark sits on the edge of a desk as Lois leans on the wall across from him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lois gives him an annoyed look.

"Where do I start?" she says throwing her hands up in the air. She starts pacing.

Clark gently grabs her hand and says: "Lois. Everything will work itself out." Lois looks up into his eyes. She was gravitating towards him. Lois' brown eyes were drawing him towards her. He ended the moment by looking away.

He clears his throat and says: "I think Jay's asthma attack was caused by Jason's asthma attack. Whatever happens to Jason happens to him." Lois nods, that made sense.

"I was so scared Clark. Last night I thought I was going to lose him. I've never been so scared, not even by Luthor." She says crying softly. He brings her into a hug.

"It's okay Lois. It wasn't your fault." Lois hugged him tighter and cried into his shoulder.

"How do you always know the right things to say?" she asks. Clark chuckles softly and smoothes her hair down. Lois reluctantly backs away from the embrace to look at Clark in the eyes.

"How are we going to get them back to their time?" she asks. Clark stands up from where he was sitting, towering over her.

"Jay said something about the Fortress. We're going to go check that out first."

"I want to come." Lois says decisively.

"Lois, I doubt there'll be anything there. It'll be a waste of time."

Lois lifts her chin up and stubbornly says: "They're my children, I'm coming." She has a determined gleam in her eyes; similar to the gleam in Marty's eyes the previous night. Clark wants to laugh but can't.

"Okay." he says.

"Okay?" she asks a little surprised that he gave in so easily. He nods.

"Another thing." Lois says, back to business.

"I want my memories back." Clark looks doubtful.

"I don't think this is the best time."

"This is as good a time as any. I want them back, they're mine." She says stubbornly, she almost sounded like a child.

"It could complicate things." He says cautiously. Lois rolls her eyes.

"Things are already complicated. How much worse could it get?" Clark looks at her knowingly. She sighs.

"Please." She gives him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but not today. When Jay and Marty leave I'll give them back." Lois gives him an exasperated look.

"They're my memories. Why are you holding them hostage? You can't negotiate what's mine." She says angrily.

"Lo..."

"Tell me. How do I get them back?" she persists.

"The same way I took them." He retorts.

"Oh." She says losing her determination.

"I guess it can wait." She says losing her resolve. Lois was about to open the door when Clark walks up to her.

"Lois wait." He says softly.

"I'm sorry for all the troubles I caused you. I thought it was for the best. It seems that everything I do with good intentions always ends up with a bad ending." Lois looks up into his eyes.

"Clark I've been angry with you a lot these past six years. But I think I forgave you for leaving the day Jason was born." He looks up at her in surprise.

"You gave me something that no one else could've given me; our son. I thank you for that. Though I still haven't forgiven you for lying to me." She says smiling up at him. Clark softly chuckles and opens the door.

Jimmy stumbles away from the door. He looks up wide eyed at both Lois and Clark. He'd been caught eaves dropping. He hadn't intended on listening in to their conversation. He had been on his way to the storage closet to find a new camera lense. He had broken his while taking pictures of a house fire and had dropped the camera when he tripped over his own feet. He had heard whisperings coming from the door and the bit of conversation he heard was interesting. He had only caught the end of the conversation. He knew the woman had been Lois but he hadn't heard the man's voice, he had assumed it was Richard. He was in for a surprise of a lifetime when the man on the other side of the door was Clark. He couldn't believe his eyes, he was speechless. Clark his best friend, though nerdy and clumsy, was a great man. Sometimes he thought of him as an older, taller version of himself. He hadn't even known that Clark and Lois were together. Now he stood in front of Lois and Clark speechless. They both looked at him horrified.

"How much of that did you hear?" Lois squeaks out, her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Enough." He said, looking scared.

"How much?" Clark persisted in the baritone he only reserved for Superman. Jimmy looked up at him in surprise.

"I only caught the ending of the conversation. I wanted to stop listening, but I couldn't." He explains.

"I heard that he's your son." Jimmy whispers up to Clark. Clark's eyes look like they were about to bulge out of his head and it wasn't just because of what Jimmy said. He saw his cousin Kara walking up to him determinedly, her heels clacking on the floor. She stumbled on a trash can that had fallen to its side. She was wearing a brown wig and glasses. She was a sexier version of himself.

\S/

After the save, Kara went to a store by the Daily Planet and bought herself an outfit and a brown wig like the one she had worn before. She stopped at a store that sold glasses and bought a pair with barely any prescription. She stopped at a restaurant to change. She put on a tight fitting skirt and heels and put on her blue blouse. She tied her blonde hair back and put on the dark brown wig. She then put on the black rimmed glasses to cover her unearthly blue eyes, the same color eyes anybody from the house of El had. She made the short walk to the big building and entered the elevator. Everyone in it had pictures of a man they called Superman. The picture on the newspaper showed a picture of Kal-El wearing the family crest. She smiled to herself; he had finally become the hero he needed to be. She remembered when she had tried to teach her cousin how to fly. It had been hilarious. The doors opened with a ding and she followed her cousin's voice. He had been talking to another man and woman. She spotted her cousin, smiled at what he was wearing and made her way towards him. He had really changed from the flannel wearing farm boy. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the smaller man whisper to Clark: "I heard that he's your son." She was puzzled as to what they were talking about; but judging by Kal-El's heart beat, she knew it was something serious.

**That's all for now folks. Hope it was alright. Please review. More reviews= faster updates. ;)**


	8. New Rule

Hey everyone! Did any of you see the last episode of Smallvile? I thought it was kinda comedic and cute. I laughed when Clark and Lois were talking about microvision and when he put the glasses on at the end, though it was kinda far fetched. Anyway enough about Smallville. Enjoy the next chap!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but I don't.

Chapter 7

Kara's blue eyes met Clark's. They stared at each other intently; Kara took the first step towards her cousin. Clark met her halfway.

"Kara?" he said, looking at her, unsure if it was really her. She smiled up at him and punched him in the shoulder actually making him flinch. He smiled back and brought his cousin in a bear hug.

"God, it's been so long. How are you?" Her smile turned into a serious expression.

"Things have been better. We have a problem to solve."

"What kind of problem?" he says apprehensively.

"The Brainiac kind of problem. Do you know who he is?" Clark nods.

"I found out yesterday when people from the future showed up." Kara looks up at him in surprise.

Lois and Jimmy walk up to Clark and the beautiful woman. Lois looked over suspiciously at the woman as Jimmy stared at her in awe. Clark turned around to look at them; Lois was looking at him expectantly.

"Kara, this is Lois Lane and James Olsen. Guys this is Kara, my cousin." Both Jimmy and Lois look at him in surprise.

"Nice to meet you Kara." She shakes her hand. Lois turns to Clark.

"Clark I didn't know you had any living relatives other than your mother." She says suspiciously. _Subtle Lois_, Clark thinks.

"Actually she's my biological cousin. We haven't seen each other since we were teenagers."

"Yeah he's sure changed since his flannel wearing days." She teases punching his shoulder.

"You wore flannel?" Jimmy asks in surprise. Clark nods, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you here Kara?" _How did you get here? _

Kara looks up at him in surprise, she hadn't used telepathy since she had lived on Krypton. He must have found out about it from his Fortress.

_I'll explain it to you_ _later_, she answers in her preferred language.

"Is it a crime to come to Metropolis to visit my favourite cousin?" she says out loud.

"I'm your only cousin." He deadpans.

Jimmy couldn't get his eyes off the lovely woman who actually did look a lot like Clark. When he saw her walk away he felt deprived of her presence. He hadn't even known or heard the conversation end. Clark turns back around towards Jimmy.

"Jimmy about what you heard earlier-" Jimmy cuts him off.

"Don't worry CK I won't tell anyone. I just want to know... what happened between you two?" Lois gives Clark a nervous glance.

"It's complicated Jimmy. It's in the past now." Lois says.

"But why'd you leave CK?" he turns back to Clark.

"Like Lois said it's complicated. But if I had known that Lois was pregnant I never would have left." Jimmy knew this, he knew his friend, and he was a good man. Jimmy nods defeated, he couldn't get any more information out of them. Clark was about to leave to go with Lois and find Kara when the chief yelled out to them.

"Kent, Olsen, Lane, my office now!" He closes the glass door behind him and sits at his desk when the trio enter his office.

"Lane, do you have that article?"

"Yes chief." She says pulling out papers from her briefcase. She hands it to her boss.

Perry looks over the three of them, they seemed off, awkward.

"Is there anything I need to know?" The three adults look at each other nervously.

"No." They all say at the same time. Perry narrows his eyes at them.

"Yeah, whatever." He says frustrated. He'll find out later.

"Just keep your personal lives out of my office." They all nod quickly.

"Ch-chief did you uh call us in here for something?" Clark says pushing his glasses with his index up on his nose. Perry looks at them again and sighs, he takes out a cigar, ignoring the no smoking rule and lights it.

"Yes I wanted to talk to you about Superman."

"S-Superman?" Clark stutters. Perry nods.

"I want to know what he thinks about the new kids in town. See if he knows anything. Maybe he'll even pose for a picture with the new heroes in town." Clark and Lois look at each other knowingly.

"Well what are you still doing standing here?" Perry shoos them out of his office with a quick whoosh of his hands. They walk out hurriedly out of his office. Before they leave Perry yells out to them.

"And stop calling me chief."

"Uh, yes chief, I mean Perry, uh Mr. White." Jimmy stutters as he nervously makes his way out of his office.

"I need to go meet my cousin. I'll meet you guys later." Clark says.

"Actually Clark we'll come with you. We're not going to do the interview without you." Jimmy says.

"Uh..." Lois tries to think of an idea so that Jimmy doesn't go with Clark.

"Okay." Clark says, surprising her.

"Okay?" Lois says surprised. He nods.

Five minutes later they meet up with Kara in a restaurant across the Planet. Kara is sitting at a table, drinking a cup of coffee. She sees Clark.

"Hello Clark. This stuff is really good." She says staring at the warm liquid.

"It's coffee." He says. She nods. Jimmy looks strangely at Lois. She shrugs.

_What do you know about Zod_?

Lois and Jimmy talk about tactics to get the attention of Superman while Kara explains to Clark about what happened in the Phantom Zone.

_Where did he go? _He asks.

_Probably somewhere on this Planet. We need to get to the Fortress before he does._ Clark nods pensively.

_Luthor took the crystals, a friend told me that we can regenerate them? _

_Luthor as in Lex Luthor? _Clark nods sadly.

_I'll explain it to you another time._

_I know a way to regenerate them. We need to go soon._ Kara urges him.

"Kara and I have some things we need to do. We'll meet up with you guys later." Now it's Lois' turn to shake her head.

"Jimmy, Kara, give us a sec." She grabs Clark's hand and brings him outside. Unknown to them Kara was listening to their conversation.

"Clark, what was that about?"

"What?" he asks. feigning innocence.

"It looked like you guys were having a conversation with your eyes." She looks at him in the eyes, looking for an answer in his blue orbs.

"It was telepathy." He says defeated.

"Telepathy? Since when do you have telepathy?" She looks accusingly at him.

"It's only with other kryptonians, people related to you by blood, and um" he looks at her nervously. "And uh their 'significant others'." He puts quotation marks around significant others. Just to make him squirm she says: "What were the quotation marks for?" He pushes his glasses up on his nose and fidgets slightly.

"Well, uh, we already talked about this."

"Oh, calm down Clark. Sheesh. You'd think that a grown man could talk about s.e.x." Clark's face drains of all color. She smiles satisfied that she could bother the Man of Steel like that. If only Metropolis could see him now. Then she turns serious.

"Can Jason do that?"

"I don't know. I never tried it." He says honestly. Kara steps out of the restaurant leaving Jimmy behind talking to a waitress about working at the Daily Planet.

"Who is this Jason?" Lois and Clark both look up in surprise.

"Uhh." Clark says nervously.

"He is your son." Kara states.

"How did you know?"

"You are not the only one with extraordinary hearing anymore." She turns to him looking angry.

"_Why didn't you tell me? I thought we couldn't have children with this primitive race."_ She says to Clark in the Kryptonian language.

_"I hadn't known either. I didn't even know until this year. I was gone for five years in search of Krypton."_ Her face lights up.

Lois watches them, her head going from one cousin to the other.

_"Did you find anything?"_ He shakes his head. She frowns deeply and looks as if she is going to cry.

_"I need to meet my nephew." _

"Okay. That would be great." He answers in English.

Lois looks at them quizzically and decides there's no point in asking the Kryptonians what they were talking about. She sighs exasperated.

"New rule." She says crossing her arms. "When I'm around no telepathy and no whatever language that was. Only English. Got that?" She glares at the cousins.

"Yes, ma'am." They both say together. Kara bursts out laughing and Clark follows suit. Lois groans.

"I said no telepathy." Clark finishes laughing and says: "That wasn't telepathy, just predictability." She glares at him and goes back inside the restaurant.

When she comes out she's practically dragging Jimmy out the door.

"All of you, get your heads out of the gutter, we have a story to write." Lois says as they walk down the sidewalk to her car. Kara and Clark stop walking suddenly.

"I'll go." She whispers and runs out into an alley. A couple moments later a girl with blond hair clad with blue and red emerges from the alley.

"Whoa." Jimmy breathes as his camera clicks away.

"We've got a new story, let's follow it." Lois says. "Come on Clark. Chop chop." Clark looks at her trying to tell her with his eyes that he needs to leave.

"What Clark?" she says angrily, walking up to him.

"I need to go." He whispers. "Earth quake in China." Lois groans.

"Fine, go. Hurry up. Meet me on the roof top of the Daily Planet when you get back. We have an interview to write. Jimmy let's go." She says running to her car.

Clark disappears in an alley and then Superman heads to China.

**What did you think? Please review.**


	9. We Have a War Ahead of Us

Hey hey hey! If anyone that reads this watches Smallville, I just wanted to say that the last episode was hilarious, I loved it. Finally, some Clark/Chloe bonding time. Anyway, enough of that, here's my next chapter.

Disclaimer: Do I own any of this? Of course not. So don't sue me.

Chapter 8

Jay and Marty waited impatiently for Clark to come back. Marty had finished interrogating her brother about what had been bothering. She had gotten the answer she had been expecting. She was still traumatised over the events that had occurred only a month earlier. Luthor had really messed up that time; it had cost him his life. Marty sighed sadly.

Jay plopped himself on the couch and flipped on the TV. He put his feet on the coffee table as he surfed the channels. Marty came and sat next to him. He stopped on the news channel.

"We have a new hero in town!" The news woman said as the camera pointed to a woman stopping a hostage situation. Marty looks at her brother.

"Is that…?"

"Uh huh." He replies as he listens to the TV.

\S/

Clark arrived at the roof top of the Daily Planet like he had promised Lois. She was there waiting for him and so was Jimmy, who looked bored. None of them were facing him. He clears his throat as Lois jumps and Jimmy comes to attention.

"Je-sus! I told you not to sneak up on me like that." She says swatting him on the arm. He chuckles.

"I try not to. Good evening mister Olsen." He says in his strong baritone.

"Uh- Su-Superman, uh hi." He says waving lamely at him.

"Picture?" Jimmy says pointing to his camera.

"Of course. Uh, what do you want me to do?" he asks, he'd never actually posed for a picture; people just tended to take them when he wasn't expecting it.

"Just uh you know, do your signature Superman pose." Clark looks at him quizzically.

"I have a pose?" Jimmy nods.

"Uh, yeah. When you cross your arms." Clark crosses his arms, pleasing Jimmy. Jimmy takes the picture and then Lois starts the interview.

After answering all the questions Lois had to ask, Kara lands lightly on the roof top. Clark hears her arrive but no one else does.

"Hello." She says, making Lois and Jimmy jump.

"Shit!" Lois yelps as she drops her recorder.

"Does scaring the crap out of me run in the family?" she accuses as she bends down to pick up her recorder. Kara laughs.

"Well since you're here... how 'bout an interview?" Kara says excitedly. She walks up to Lois confidently.

"That would be great." She answers excitedly. Jimmy takes a picture of Superman and Super girl standing next to each other without them knowing. They blink surprised and glare at him. He shrinks away from them, going closer to Lois.

"Okay, so Super girl…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How come he gets to be Superman and I get Super girl. Why not Superwoman?" Lois scrunches her forehead.

"It just sounds better." Kara huffs impatiently.

"I should be Superwoman more then he should be Superman. I'm the oldest one!" She yells out childishly.

"You are?" Jimmy and Lois ask simultaneously.

"Yes, by seven years! I might not look it, but I am."

"You're 36?" Lois says in disbelief. "You look like your twenty."

"Kryptonian DNA has its advantages." She quips. Jimmy looks over at Lois.

"You know Superman's age?"

"Uhh… yeah." She says as if it's nothing.

"Huh, I thought Superman was older then twenty nine. Hey Lois that makes you a year older then him." She huffs.

"Thanks Jimmy." She says sarcastically.

"The interview." Superman says in his baritone.

"Oh right." Superman looks fidgety. _Lois is going to kill me for this, _he thinks_._

_Kara, we need to get to the Fortress and soon._ Kara nods.

_I'll be quick. This is my turn to shine, cos._ Clark sighs exasperated.

_Fine._ Lois looks at them and then gets an angry expression on her face.

"I told you not to do that anymore." Jimmy looks at her. He's confused about Lois' outburst.

"Sorry." Clark mumbles. Kara only laughs as they start the interview.

"So, you come from Krypton, is that correct?" Lois asks.

"Yes, it is. Kal-El is my cousin. My father Zor-El and his father Jor-El were brothers. When my father found out from his brother that the planet would explode he sent me in my ship. It crashed in the water and I stayed there until Clark found me when he was 21. I stayed on Earth for a year and then I went to the Phantom Zone so that the Zoners wouldn't escape again." Lois looks pensive.

"How did you get back?"

"Brainiac, an artificially intelligent computer had been created on Krypton. Unfortunately he became one of our enemies. He found a way out and consequently I also got out of the Phantom Zone."

"What is this Phantom Zone?" Lois asks curiously. Kara explains it to her.

"So, the Zoners are prisoners caught in this dimension thingy?"

"That is correct." Kara answers.

"Is it possible that other prisoners could have escaped?" Kara and Clark both look at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"Yes, unfortunately it's a possibility." Superman answers.

"Have you been to the Phantom Zone, Superman?" Lois asks, more for her own curiosity.

"Yes." He nods. "I was sent there for six months when I was in my early twenties. My father sent me there as a sort of lesson."

"But, you said your father was dead." Lois states. Kara answers for him.

"Kryptonian technology is very advanced and complicated, but Jor-El made an archive of all our intelligence and human knowledge into his crystals along with artificial intelligence of himself, his wife and of the counsel. One crystal can be extremely powerful and dangerous."

Superman continues the conversation. "Those crystals are the ones Luthor stole from me. He used them to make his island. As we have all seen; in the wrong hands they can be very dangerous." Lois nods solemnly. She knew all too well what those crystals were capable of doing. Kara turns to Clark.

"How did he steal the crystals Kal-El?" Clark looks away embarrassed.

"Luthor had been there before, he knew where to go. I should've put up a security system."

"What is done is done Kal-El. It is not your fault. Miss Lane, Mister Olsen, it was nice meeting you. My cousin and I need to attend to some pressing matters." At that she takes off into the skies.

"Superman, where are you going?"

"The Fortress." And he takes off. Jimmy snaps a picture of the two heroes in the sky.

\S/

Jason was waiting for his mommy in the school parking lot. She was late, again. He saw the car screech to a halt near him.

"I'm so sorry baby; I had an important interview to do." Jason rolls his eyes and walks to the car; he opens the door and ties himself in. Lois goes back into the car and buckles herself in. She turns around to look at her son.

"It won't happen again, I promise." Jason just stared at his mother; he knew it would happen again.

"Can we go see Dad now?" He asks impatiently.

"Yeah. We'll go to his apartment." Jason smiles happily.

\S/

Brainiac looked around at his surroundings; he was in a jungle. He looked upwards at the setting sun and took off flying. He planned to recruit as many super villains as he could. He remembered seeing follow Zoners escape; he would also recruit them. He could take on Superman on his own, but he wanted, no needed to watch Superman struggle before he finally killed him.

\S/

Watchtower detected some anomalies earlier that morning; one in New York and the other in a jungle in Africa, other smaller anomalies were detected in other parts of the world.

"Green Arrow, this is Watchtower."

"_Green Arrow in. What is it Watchtower?"_

"Meet me here at Watchtower ASAP. Bring AC, Cyborg and Impulse with you, I'll contact the others. Watchtower out." She says as she quickly accesses a satellite picture of Kara lying in the middle of the street. She switches it to the jungle in Africa. A man got up and then shot up into the sky. She gets the rest of the heroes online.

"This is Watchtower; I need everyone to get here immediately. We have a war ahead of us."

**What d'ya think? Please review.**


	10. I'm so sorry

Aloha everyone! I'm a little late, but here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 9

All the heroes had arrived at the Watchtower within the hour they were called. They were all gathered around each other; Watchtower was debriefing them on the situation.

"Do you think the Zoners got out again?" Green Arrow asks. Watchtower nods.

"Yes, I believe it is. Actually I'm quite sure it is. Kara also arrived back on Earth; she was in the Phantom Zone. I believe this man," she points at a picture of Brainiac jumping into the sky, "Also came out of the Phantom Zone. We need to get Superman here immediately." The heroes nod in agreement.

"Why don't we ask for Batman's help?" Impulse asks. Everyone becomes tense and fidgety.

"I don't know, I mean we don't even know who this guy really is." Zatana adds.

"Superman is the only one that knows who he is. We'll ask for his opinion." Watchtower says, resolving the issue for the moment.

* * *

People lurk the streets, causing problems. There's a cool breeze that brush by the robbers; they ignore it. Another swoop, louder this time. There are three men, the last man hears this noise. He turns around, worry etched on his face; he had heard of the vigilante Batman, he's scared.

"Man, let's get out of here." He says, pushing past his friends. His friends scowl at him and call him a wuss.

A large feature lands soundlessly in front of them. They stop in their tracks, frozen by fear. Without saying a word the Batman hits the man in front of him in the chest and then grabs the other two and hits their heads together. They're out cold. Blue and red lights bounce off the walls and as soon as the Batman had arrived at the scene, he is soundlessly gone.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Superman asks Super girl. She shakes her head sadly.

"Nothing; there is absolutely nothing here. That bastard Luthor stole what was rightfully ours. Those were the last things left of our civilization; of my home!" Super girl cries out.

Superman hears a swoop and then a loud crash outside of the Fortress. Kara's eyes narrow and they both fly off to the source of the noise. What they see surprises them, though for different reasons. Marty was lying on Jay's back and Jay's face was buried in the snow. They both get up slowly, groaning in pain.

"Nice face plant." Marty mutters.

"I told you I couldn't fly all the way here with you on my back." He yells out at her.

"Uh oh." Marty says. This puzzles Jay until he turns around to see his father and his aunt staring at them bewildered.

"Uh...hi." He says. Kara super speeds over to them and grabs them both by the neck.

"Who are you?" She says tightening her grip on their throats.

"Aunt Kara." Jay tries to protest. "Let go."

"Who are you?" She yells out more forcefully.

"Kara." Clark says firmly. "Uh... I don't really know how to explain this, but these are my children. Well, not yet. They're from the future." Kara lets go of Marty and Jay's throats and they fall to the ground.

"How did they get here?" She asks crossing her arms. Clark tells her everything that has hapenned until her arrival.

"That's another reason why we need the crystals; to get them back home." Kara looks suspiciously at the children as they all go back into the Fortress.

"Dad found a way to recreate the crystals, but I have no clue how he did it, he never told me and I never asked." Jay says. Kara looks as though she is thinking. Marty struggles to keep up with the rest of her family.

"Once, about six years ago, Lois had left a crystal, the green one, the one that created the Fortress, in the snow. When the control panels were destroyed and I thought everything was lost, I found that crystal and recreated the Fortress." He explains to Kara. She looks suspiciously at him.

"How did it get destroyed?" She asks. He looks over at Jay.

"Long story."

"Do you know if Luthor took the green crystal?" He shakes his head.

"I don't know, but I didn't see it."

"That's good, right?" Marty questions as she trips over a mound of snow. Jay speeds over to catch her. They both end up tumbling down the snowy hill.

"Get off me." Jay exclaims as he pushes his sister off of him for the second time that day. Marty gets off of him and sticks her tongue out at him. Then her face is serious. She jumps up and down in excitement; words couldn't come out of her mouth so she pointed excitedly behind her brother. He turns around and looks at the ground. Between a crack in the ice was the missing glowing green crystal.

* * *

Lois arrived at Clark's apartment, but when she had knocked on his door there was no answer. She looked under the door mat to find a key. He should've known better then to put his key under the mat. He lived in the city now, not the country. But of course he was Clark, he trusted everyone. Jason waited impatiently at her side. She unlocked the door and opened it to find his apartment dark and empty. She flicked on the lights to find the room a total disaster. Papers were strewn all over the ground, probably due to the open patio door. Lois went to it and closed it.

"Sorry munchkin, but it looks like dad isn't home. We'll come back tomorrow, okay?" Jason hangs his head in defeat. He had been so excited to see his father and new friends again. Lois and Jason walked out of the apartment; Lois locked the door behind her. Instead of putting the key back under the mat she puts it on her key chain. Jason gives her a look.

"What?" she asks, in mock annoyance. "I might need it for the future." He shrugs his shoulders.

Before they leave Lois tries Clark's cell phone, to her surprise he answers. Before she can say anything he exclaims: "We found it Lois."

"Found what Clark?" She asks confused.

"The crystal to regenerate the others, Jay and Marty found it." Lois smiles excitedly.

"That's great Clark." Then she remembers why she called him in the first place. "Why didn't you bring me with you? You told me you would." Clark pauses.

"Well, uh, we were in a hurry and I knew you needed to pick Jason up from school."

"Lame excuse, but you're off the hook for now." She hears him sigh.

"I'm going to tell him tonight, Clark." Clark's pause is longer this time.

"Good luck. I'll call you if anything new comes up." Lois nods, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Okay, bye. Say hi to the family for me." She hears him chuckle as he ends the call.

* * *

When Lois arrived back to her house Jason was already asleep in the back seat. She picked him up and brought him up to his room. She changed into her pyjamas and went down to Richard's study. He was asleep on his laptop with the lamp light shining on his face. She shakes him awake. He groans and looks up into her eyes.

"Lois?" He asks, "What's wrong?" Lois hands shake and she feels as if her knees are about to buckle. She sits herself down onto the couch across the room. He follows her and sits next to her.

"What's bothering you Lois? You're shaking." He grabs her hands to steady them.

"Oh, Richard, I don't deserve you. I've kept something from you, and, and telling you the truth is going to hurt you." She sobs into his shoulder.

"Lois whatever it is you can tell me." She looks up into his eyes and kisses him. The kiss lasts for awhile. He looks at her sadly.

"Why did that feel like a good-bye kiss?" She shakes her head.

"Because, after I tell you the truth you'll never want to kiss me again." He shakes his head.

"No Lois, that could never happen." She takes in a shaky breath. She was about to break the heart of the man who loved her.

"It's about Jason." She says in a hurried jumble. It takes him awhile to process her words.

"Oh, that's all?" He asks relieved.

_He has no clue_, she thinks with dread. He trusted her so much that he didn't even suspect it.

"Okay." Lois starts off, she fiddles with the bottom of her shirt. She knew now after several years that she could not love this man the way he deserved it. She takes another deep breath and then says in a rush: "Jason wasn't born premature." At first he didn't understand what she said and then he understood.

"That's all?" Lois begs him with her eyes to understand; he doesn't.

"Richard, we hadn't even met each other nine months before Jason was born." Richard understood at that moment. He felt dizzy; like the world was slipping beneath him. He heard Lois call his name a couple of times but it didn't register in his mind. She went up to him and called his name again.

"Oh" was all he could say. Lois had tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry Richard. I never meant to hurt you. I've wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn't." she says, struggling to explain how she felt. He looks at her with a steely look in his eyes.

"How could you lie to me?" he spits out. "I was beating myself up all day with what I had said to you and, and you do this." He gestures to her, his face red with anger. He gets up and stumbles away from her. He didn't want to ask her, but he needed to know: "Who's his father?" Lois pleads to him with her eyes.

"Please Richard, if you don't want to know don't ask." She gets up off the couch to be at his eye level. He looks upwards infuriated.

"Just tell me!" he spits out. Lois looks afraid of him. She knows he'll find out at some point, but she knew that if she told him now he would go to confront Clark.

"Maybe when you calm down I'll tell you." She says softly; this makes Richard angrier.

"Damn it Lois, just tell me!" He was running out of energy and his knees became shaky. He collapses on the floor with a heart breaking sob. Lois runs over to him, tears rushing down her cheeks. She couldn't bear seeing him so broken. She goes down on her knees and hugs him. He feebly tries to push her away but she hugs him even tighter. He gives up and cries softly in her arms.

"I'm sorry" she murmurs again. After several minutes of this heart breaking scene, Richard gets up on shaky legs.

"I… I can't be near you right now. I need to leave." He tries looking at her. His eyes are full of raw pain and tears.

"God, I can't even look at you." He says infuriated as he grabs his jacket and brief case and slams the door behind him. Lois walks shakily to the couch and cries into the pillow. She cries herself to sleep nearly an hour after Richard's departure.

**Please review, I will try and update as soon as possible.**


	11. Dude, She has Eyes Everywhere

Hey, here's my next chap. It's over 3 500 words! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 10

"Mom told him." Jay says somberly. Clark nods and Marty crosses her arms, she was frustrated that her hearing hadn't kicked in yet.

"I can hear something coming." She yells to the kids as she and Clark fly rapidly out of the Fortress.

"Stay here." Clark tells them as he flies away.

"Stay here." Jay says to Marty, mimicking his dad as he super speeds behind them.

He stays at the entrance of the Fortress, watching. Marty grumbles to herself. She walks up to the control panel; next to it was the crystal.

_Hum…what if I just put this here. _She grabs the crystal and puts it into the console.

* * *

Kara flies into the first person she sees. When Clark flies out of the Fortress all he sees is red and blue colliding with green.

"Kara, wait it's just the Green Arrow." Clark tries to pull her off the confused man.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey Clark. No, hi how's it been over the past five years? Oh, you know just the usual… I'm married to Dinah."

"You married Dinah? As in Dinah Drake?" He half yells out.

"Yep." Clark chuckles and gives his old friend a hug.

"Long time, no see." Oliver says, laughing at his own joke.

"Congrats. I wish I could've been there. Though you wouldn't want to piss her off. She's got a hell of a set of lungs. How did you get here?" Clark asks, changing the subject.

"I'm a billionaire Clark, I got here by jet." Clark can only nod at that.

* * *

Jason watches his father talk with his uncle. Kara was just standing there motionless and emotionless. His Uncle Ollie stops in mid-sentence when he catches Jason observing them. Before Jason knew it there was an arrow in the ice about a millimeter away from his head. Everyone turns around to face him; his cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

"Jay, I told you to stay in the Fortress." Clark scolds him.

"Who's this?" Oliver asks confused. He noticed the similarities between the other two Kryptonians.

"He's one of you, isn't he?" Oliver asks. "How'd he get here?"

"He is my nephew from the future." Kara explains, smirking at Clark. He just rolls his eyes at her.

"Nephew? Then that would make you…"

"Yeah." Clark replies with a proud though embarrassed smile on his face. Oliver claps him on the shoulder.

"Way to go. I didn't know you could have kids."

"I didn't know either until a couple of months ago."

"He's been here for that long?" Clark shakes his head.

"No, he got here about two days ago. Jay, well Jason, my son from the present is five. I found out a little after I got back." Oliver looks sad for the man. Oliver had a two year old daughter and it would've killed him if he missed the first five years of her life. There is so much to experience when your child is so young. Clark notices Oliver's sympathetic gaze and decides to change the topic.

"Why, exactly are you here? Is there anyone else with you?" Oliver gets to business.

"Watchtower found some anomalies that landed on earth. One of them had powers like you and Kara. I came to inform you. AC's here too, in the jet with Cyborg." Clark smiles, he hadn't seen his friends in a while.

"The anomaly was Brainiac… wait you said anomalies?" Oliver nods.

"Yes, there were several other anomalies." Kara looks worried.

"The Zoners escaped Kal-El."

"As in the Phantom Zoners?" Oliver asks. Kara nods grimly.

"Brainiac wanted to escape from the Phantom Zone, in doing so he also released me and apparently the other Zoners."

"Who is Brainiac, anyway?" They explain it to him.

* * *

The console started to buzz silently and a bright light was emanating from it. Marty took a step back.

"Uh oh." She says worriedly.

"Kal-El." A voice says loudly. She knew it was Jor-El's voice.

"Uh… no it's… uh, Martha. Um… Kal-El's future daughter." She says hesitantly. There is a bright red glow around her, then it disappears.

"You are telling the truth. I did not think it was possible for a Kryptonian to have children with the people from Earth. I had studied Kryptonian and human biology before Krypton was destroyed, but my results were inconclusive due to the fact that we did not have any test subjects. You are quite an interesting specimen, Martha, daughter of Kal-El." She didn't know what to say to that.

"Uh… thanks mister Jor-El. Is there a way you can get us back to our own time?" There's a pause.

"Please call me grand-father. Time travelling is something I am not too familiar with. It will take me some time to go over the calculations. One miscalculation and you will cease to exist." Marty gulped audibly.

* * *

"What's that noise?" Kara asks, focusing on her hearing.

"It sounds like Jor-El." Clark says. They speed off back into the Fortress. Jay looks over nervously at Oliver before he too speeds away. Oliver looks back at the now empty spot before him. He grumbles before he follows them inside.

"AC, Cyborg, I'm going in the Fortress. Green Arrow out." He says into his ear piece.

* * *

"Whoa dude look at the monitor. There's a huge electrical burst right here." AC says, pointing at the screen.

"Do you think it's from the Fortress?" Cyborg asks.

"It must be."

"Maybe there's something wrong."

"Nah, dude. Green Bean would've told us."

"_AC, Cyborg, I'm going in the Fortress. Green Arrow out."_

"See." AC says triumphantly. Cyborg rolls his eyes.

"Whatever man. I hate it when he makes us wait here. We've been part of the JLA as long as he has." AC rolls his eyes.

"Dude, he's a millionaire, he can pretty much do whatever he wants. Anyway, I would freeze like a Popsicle out there and so would you. You'd like squeak because of the metal or something."

"AC it totally doesn't work that way. I can go out in the cold."

"_Guys, stop bickering and pay attention."_ It was Watchtower.

"Yes ma'am." They say in unison.

"Dude, how'd she know what we were talking about?" AC whispers. Cyborg eyes the whole jet.

"She's got eyes everywhere." He whispers back. They both shudder at that thought.

* * *

Marty backs away from the panel, bumping into something solid. She turns around and is face to face with the family crest. She looks upwards into the face of her father.

"Dad!" She exclaims, hugging him.

"Grand-pa Jor-El says that he might be able to get us back home." She exclaims. Clark's mouth hangs open.

"How did you get the Fortress working?" He asks.

"I just put that green crystal in that whole over there and then there was a glow and then grand-pa started talking to me." Jay looks over at his sister anxiously.

"Did he say when we could go back home?"

"Uh, well…"

"If there is one small miscalculation you will cease to exist." Jor-El's strong voice is heard through out the Fortress. They all take a deep breath at that news.

"It could take me months before you can leave to go back to your own time." Jor-El adds once again. Jay lowers his head. He needed to get back to his father, he needed them!

"I need to get back!" Jay exclaims suddenly. "Please, you have to be quicker then that!"

"As I said before, there is only so much I can do."

"Jor-El, you sent me back once. Can't you do it again?" Clark asks.

"This is much different, my son. You went into the past not the future. The past is done, under normal circumstances it does not change. The future is unpredictable. The children being here has already changed so much, that it is uncertain that there present and your future will be the same. It will take time for me to figure out a way to get them back." Clark turns back around to his future children.

"Jay, do you know how the Legion ring worked? How it was made? It might help Jor-El with his calculations."

"I… It'll take time to explain… Okay." At that moment the Green Arrow lands in the middle of the Kryptonians.

"Uncle Oliver!" Marty exclaims and hugs Oliver. His eyes go round in surprise and he hugs her back.

"Another one?" He asks and Clark shrugs, but there is a big, proud smile on his face.

"Who is this?" Jor-El's voice surprises Oliver.

"What the hell is that?" He exclaims, looking around.

"Green Arrow, this is Jor-El, Jor-El this is the Green Arrow, he's an old friend of mine." Clark explains. The Fortress is silent for a few moments.

"Welcome." That's all Jor-El says.

"That was odd." Oliver whispers. Everyone, including Kara burst out laughing.

The next morning

Lois' phone rang in her room. She hadn't slept the whole night and her eyes felt puffy.

"Hello." She answers it groggily.

"_Hi, Lois." _Richard whispered.

"Richard!" She exclaimed.

_"I, uh, think we need to talk."_ He says slowly.

"Of course. When? Where?" She asks eagerly, though cautiously.

_"Actually I'm on my way; I'll be hom- there in ten."_ He says. He didn't know if he should call his and Lois' house home anymore. Lois heard his hesitation.

"Richard, no matter what happens between us this will always be our home." She says, before hanging up.

Just as Richard had promised he had arrived at their home ten minutes later. Jason was still asleep in his bed, so Lois didn't have to worry about an eavesdropper, especially since he might've inherited his father's keen sense of hearing.

"Hi Lois." Richard says, for the second time that day. He looked awful and his eyes were red rimmed. Lois had made coffee for them and they sat on the couch awkwardly. Nobody wanted to be the first one to break the silence.

"What happens to our relationship; to us?" Richard asks, breaking the silence. Lois shrugged, she seriously didn't know.

"Obviously you're still in love with who ever this guy is. I think for now, we need to take a break."

"A break?" Lois croaks.

"You can keep the ring if you want." He adds sadly.

"No. You can have it." She says taking the ring off and giving it to Richard. He looks at the ring in his palm sadly. He knew from the beginning it wouldn't last. She had said yes to marry him, but she had never really wanted to marry him.

"Can I still see Jason from time to time?" He asks almost afraid.

"Of course. You're still his daddy, he loves you. You can see him whenever you like."

"Thank you." He whispers.

"You can have the house." He adds.

"No I couldn't. It has too may memories. I'll look for an apartment. You keep it." He shakes his head.

"I can't. Too many memories." They both nod.

"We can both stay here then, until we find apartments." She adds. He nods sadly.

"This is real. It's really happening?" Lois nods sadly.

"I'm so sorry… for everything." Lois says for the millionth time.

"Well it was good while it lasted. Thank you, at least, for making me happy for that short time." Richard says. Lois puts her hand on his cheek.

"You're a good man, I never deserved you. I really did love you; I just wish it was enough." She adds sadly. He takes her hand in his and kisses her sweetly on the lips for the last time.

"I just need to know one more thing, if it's not too much to ask…" He trails off.

"You want to know who his father is." She states. He nods.

"Yes, I'll tell you. You deserve that and so much more." She pauses.

"It's... Clark, he's Jason's father." Richard takes a deep intake of breath. That, he did not expect at all. When Lois had told him the night before he had assumed Jason's father was Superman. But, Clark Kent? Lois never even gave him the time of day. He had been gone for five years. She was probably pissed that he had left; it made sense. He probably didn't even know about Jason.

"Does he know?" He whispers.

"Yes." Lois said. That surprised him, but then it did make sense. Now he understood why Clark had been at the hospital when Jason had had his asthma attack. Then that would mean Superman also knew, since he was the one that had brought Clark to the hospital.

"Lois, who else knows?" He asks worriedly.

"Clark's mother, I think, but that's it."

"What about Superman?"

"Superman?" Lois yells out.

"Yeah. Why would he have brought Clark to the hospital if he didn't know."

"I guess Clark told him. They're close." That was new.

"Whatever Lois, I can tell you're lying. I just thought you would do me the decency to tell me the truth." Richard got up, he looked hurt.

"Richard…" Lois protested.

"I… I just need space right now. Please Lois I don't want to hear what you have to say unless it's the truth." Lois closes her mouth.

"I'm gonna go see Jason and then I'll leave. I won't come back unless you have your own apartment."

"Richard… please be civil. We can both still live here, until we have our own places."

"I can't Lois I'm sorry." He goes up the stairs to Jason's room.

* * *

Jason lay in his bed. He had heard everything. He heard the door open but he didn't turn around and he kept his eyes shut. He could hear Richard moving into the room and then felt the bed dip down when Richard sat on it. He brushed Jason's hair off of his forehead and kissed him.

"Bye, Jason. I love you; I'll always love you no matter what." He whispers.

Richard gets up off the bed. Jason slowly turns around, but Richard doesn't notice. He hears Richard's foot steps down the hall and hears the door slam. Jason gets up from his bed and runs to his window.

"Daddy wait!" He yells out. He doesn't hear him. Jason runs down the step and ignores his mother who's yelling at him to slow down. Jason throws the door open, almost throwing it off its hinges and runs after Richard.

"Daddy!" He yells out again as he sees the car speed away. He slows down and starts to cry.

"Jason." Lois wraps her arms around her heart broken son.

"Mommy, he's gone for good, isn't he?" He asks as tears fall down his cheeks. Lois doesn't say anything and that's all the answer he needs.

* * *

The previous night

After Clark and the kids finished their talk with Jor-El and said good-bye to the Green Arrow, they returned back to his apartment. They were all exhausted. Kara had stayed over too. But, Clark hadn't slept much; he had flown around the city saving people and felt bad for Lois. Jay had had another nightmare, but like the previous night he had told him it was nothing. Marty had tried to tell Clark but then, Jay slammed the door in his face. Not like a door in between them made any difference but he got the message. He heard them talking threw the door.

"You need to tell him." Marty.

"I can't, it could change the future."

"Yeah! For the good. He could save her."

_Save who?_ Clark wondered.

"Shh." Jay whispered harshly. "Have you forgotten who dad is? He's probably listening to us now." Clark stopped listening; he shouldn't have been eaves dropping. Though it didn't stop Kara from listening.

"He could save mom. Come on, we've gotta give it a shot." Marty continued.

"Yeah and then dad'll live on the edge for the rest of his life and he won't enjoy life."

"He's not enjoying it now, well in the future, whatever." Marty yells out in frustration. Kara had had enough; she wrapped her hand around the door knob and crushed it. Then she pushed the door open. Jay and Marty looked at her with huge eyes.

"Your dad stopped listening, but I didn't. What's going on?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"It could change the future." Jay protested, though weakly. He was giving in.

Clark saw Kara walk into his room to talk to the kids. He knew now he couldn't stop from listening so he went out to patrol the city again.

Kara closed the door behind her and sat on the bed, the kids did the same.

"Explain." She said. Jay huffed and then began his tale.

"Luthor always had a grudge against mom because of her 'relationship' with Superman. When he had been put in jail again by dad, well he was furious. He escaped and went after mom for revenge. Well long story short, he uh k-killed her." He said choking on the last part. Tears ran down his cheeks and Marty sobbed into her hands. Kara gathered the kids into her arms in a loving embrace.

"Dad, was very angry. Like scary angry, I've never seen him like that. He killed Luthor, he beat him to death. Then he couldn't stop beating himself up for it. He was a mess and he still was when we left. He's stopped being Superman and Metropolis is destroying itself. Dad's depressed, mom is dead, grand-ma is ill, and we're stuck in the past." Jay continued. The tears kept coming down faster as he continued his tale.

"We can change it." Kara says positively. "It's already been changed." Jay shakes his head.

"Mom's death is inevitable. She's not like us, she's fragile, and she's human." Kara shakes her head.

"So are you, you're a part of her." Jay sighs frustrated.

"I don't know what we are. We're not human and we're not Kryptonian."

"And yet you are human and Kryptonian." This part of the conversation confused Marty so she shut her eyes and put her head against the pillow, she fell asleep immediately. It had been a long day.

"We can change the outcome of the future, Jas-El." Jason gave her an odd look.

"Even in the future, you and Grand-pa Jor-El are the only ones who call me that." Kara smiles.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?" He says as he lies down next to his sister.

When Clark gets back home from patrol he sees that Kara, Jay and Marty have fallen asleep huddled together on his bed. He goes to sleep on his couch.

The next morning

"We're going to the Planet." Clark announces through a mouthful of cereal.

"All of us?" Kara asks.

"Uh, no. I mean if you want to you can, but I was thinking you could take up patrol for me." Kara smiles excitedly.

"Of course." Clark shakes his head, Kara loved the attention.

"I was going to bring Jay and Marty to Watchtower to keep them busy until we figure this all out." Kara nods. Jay looks at Marty excitedly. Watchtower was always fun.

* * *

Watchtower watched her monitors; they were beeping as red dots showed up on her screen. The she felt the familiar whoosh that she hadn't felt in over five years.

"Hey Clark." She said without looking away from her monitor.

"Hey, Chloe. How're things nowadays?" Chloe turns around to see a boy wobble down to the floor and a girl standing beside Clark. They looked remarkably like him, especially considering that the boy had also flew in.

"Who're they?" It was odd and yet comforting that they were talking to each other as though they had still been in each other's life in the past five years.

"This is Jay and Marty. They're from the future."

"Yours, I'm guessing." She says casually. Clark nods.

"Well, you've definitely kept my cousin busy." Clark smirks. He goes to her and hugs her, lifting her off the ground.

"It's nice to see you too Boy Scout."

"Ugh, I hated that nick name." He whined. Chloe laughs.

"You're still not forgiven for not visiting me when you came back." She says, pushing him away.

"I was busy."

"I know, Lois told me about Jason and his miraculous conception. Smooth move, by the way." Clark rolls his eyes. Chloe glances at Jay.

"I'm guessing that's my nephew. He's like a copy of you." Jay groans, Clark laughs. Marty stares at her aunt, wanting the same attention her brother was getting. She was like Kara in that way.

"Marty's like a copy of Lois, minus the eyes. It must be a Kryptonian thing to have blue eyes." Clark shrugs.

"What did you need me for?"

"Do I need an excuse to visit my best friend?" Chloe glares at him.

"Okay, okay. Could you watch the kids for today, I need to go to work and figure things out with Lois and Jor-El." Chloe nods.

"Five years I haven't seen you and the first day we reunite, you've got me babysitting." She exclaims, incredulously. "Fine."

"Thanks." Clark says. He says good-bye to the kids and flies off toward the Daily Planet.

**Okay, so that's it for now. I don't have any other chapters written yet. But hopefully it'll be ready for next Sunday. Have a good March break and don't forget to review!**


	12. Their Falling Out

Hey! Here's the next update. I'm watching a movie while I'm doing this. It's really sad. It's called Heart and Souls, if your a girl and you haven't watched, you should. It's very good and heart warming. Anyway, enough of that. This chapter does have more Chloe and Bruce in it, but it has to be there so that the story makes sense. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Chapter 11

"I don't want to go to school!" Jason stomped his left foot to show his mother how upset he was; a gesture he had inherited from his mother.

"Jason I can't bring you in to work with me. Get ready for school." She told him, just as stubbornly.

"It's not fair." He declares, stomping to his room. When he gets back downstairs he's dressed in blue jeans and a Batman top. Lois chuckles at the irony. Jason looks angrily over at his mother; the way his eyebrows knit together reminds her of Clark when he fights crime.

"I'm not going." He crosses his arms over his chest. Lois wants to laugh at how cute he looks.

"Baby, come on Mommy's late for work. Let's go." Jason glares at her.

"I'm not a baby." He grabs his activity bag and stomps to the car. He buckles himself in his car seat. Lois rolls her eyes and locks the door behind her. When she starts the car up Jason glares at her through the rear view mirror.

"Mom, I am NOT going to school." His anger dies down and his lower lip starts to quiver, tears start to roll down his cheeks. He wipes the tears away angrily. Lois sighs loudly.

"Fine, but just this once. Got it?" Jason gives her a triumphant smile.

* * *

"So, um… What year are you from?" Chloe awkwardly asks Clark's children. That was weird, Clark's children? Chloe shrugged inwardly. She grew up surrounded by weird things and was semi used to it.

"Can't tell you." Jay says crossing his arms over his chest. He looked remarkably like Clark. Marty was clicking some things on Chloe's computer.

"Oh, honey don't touch that." Chloe says running over to her.

"Your computer seemed a little slow so I changed a couple of the settings so it would work faster." She says. Chloe looks at her and then at the computer worriedly. Chloe goes over to the computer and clicks a couple of things.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Chloe says, her eyes bulging.

"Well all I had to do-" Jay clamps a hand over her mouth.

"You really don't want to hear all the boring tech talk. Really."

"Where did she learn that?" Jay rolls his eyes.

"As you know Aunt Chloe, the Kryptonians are an advanced race. We're pretty smart. I don't mean to sound cocky or anything, but it's how it is. Dad and I can do it too, to a certain degree. Though Marty shows more knowledge in techno stuff. I think it's because she spends too much time with Grand-Pa Jor-El." Chloe realized that though Jason looked a lot like his father he had his mother's personality and knack to ramble. Marty rolled her eyes and ran to the couch; she sat on it Indian style.

"Alright. How old are you two?" She asks.

"Can't tell you." Jay says again. Chloe sighs loudly.

"Well this is awkward. You guys just wanna play on Ollie's X-Box?" They both nodded eagerly and raced toward it. The result ended in a loud crash and shoving. Chloe ran to do damage control.

* * *

"I've got a message for you Master Wayne." Alfred said, approaching the sweaty billionaire. He had just returned from a work out. Bruce took the little white towel and dabbed his face with it.

"Thanks Alfred." He said as the butler handed him a folded piece of paper.

_Need your help. Urgent meeting at Watchtower. Today. 10:30 am. Chloe_

Bruce smiled. He hadn't heard from Chloe in awhile; not since their falling out. To everyone at the JLA, Superman was the only one that knew him. Chloe and Bruce had met at one of his galas. Chloe was at the gala investigating a rich scrawny man who she had believed was the Batman. Bruce had laughed at that but played along when she questioned him about it. Chloe had run into a dead end. But she didn't go home empty handed; she had Bruce Wayne's number and a lunch date for the next day. They had been going out for a year when Chloe found out Bruce was Batman and he found out she was Watchtower.

"_Green Arrow, have you acquired the information." Watchtower asked into the head set. _

_"Yup on my way." The line was silent until she heard. _

_"What the hell was that?" Chloe chuckled. _

_"Ollie, you probably just saw your own shadow." She heard chuckling from the other members of the group. _

_"Peter Pan, scared by his shadow? You always need Tinks help?" Bart mocked. _

_"Hey, enough of the jokes about people wearing green. Remember who gave you those fancy shoes of yours and the expensive bill I have to pay for all the food you eat?" Chloe laughed at their childish antics. _

_"Okay boys. That's enough. Ollie do I need to get Dinah to straighten you out?" Silence. _

_"I didn't think so. Especially not in the moody state she's in lately." Cyborg laughs. _

_"Yeah, PMS is a bitch." _

_"Dude, I don't think it's PMS." Waterman adds. Oliver sighs audibly. _

_"Just. Shut. Up." He says. Chloe was about to tell the boys to get their heads back into their work when there was a loud bang on the van's roof. Chloe gasped and slammed the doors open. A man lay crumpled on the roof of the van, presumably dead. _

_

* * *

_

In the shadows a man watched as he waited to the famous Watchtower to exit the van. He had knocked out the three armed men that were approaching the van and through one of them on the van so that Watchtower could exit the vehicle. He hadn't expected the infamous JLA to be in his territory, but he wanted to that advantage of it. He wanted to know the members of the JLA. He knew Superman, AKA the clumsy reporter Clark Kent, sometimes took part in their missions before he had left. Though he had never divulged on who else belonged to the group. They had once even gone out for drinks when Clark had 'Lois troubles' and he had 'Rachel problems'. The Batman wasn't usually the wait and see type, but he waited patiently until Watchtower left his vehicle. To his utter surprise he saw a short blonde woman exit the van. She was examining the body on the van and then spoke softly into her headset. She turned slowly around to examine the area. His eyes bulged behind his mask when he saw his girl friend, supposedly the woman in charge of security and surveillance of the JLA was Chloe Sullivan. He jumped on to a dumpster to leave, presumably unnoticed.

_

* * *

_

Chloe looked at the body and then spoke into her headset.

"Hey guys, get here fast, we've got company." She heard the boys reply back and then she looked around herself. She stopped when she thought she had spotted something and then heard a whoosh. She ran after the sound.

"Guys, get here now. I'm going after this guy." She ran into the alley and came to a dead end. She jumped on to the dumpster and then hopped off it. She looked around the alley but there was nothing there. She guessed it had probably been the Batman. He was stealthy; she needed someone like that on her team. She sighed frustrated and headed back towards the van. A gang of men popped out of nowhere.

"Hey, pretty lady. What's a gal like you, doing out here in the middle of the night?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood. You do not want to mess with me." A tall, burly man grabbed her by the ass. Chloe glared at him.

"Big mistake buddy." She said as she kicked him in the jaw, dislocating it. He tried to cuss at her, but failed as blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Who's next?" She said, gesturing them to come near.

"Ooh, we've got a feisty one, Mike.

_"You need a weapon? Against a woman? That's low." Chloe said, trying to make the man put away the blade. It didn't work. Chloe hoped the guys would show up soon. The man lunged at her, Chloe shut her eyes. This is it, she thought miserably. Years of fighting and taken out by a man with a switch blade in the hell whole named Gotham. But, nothing came. She opened her eyes, all four men were writhing in pain on the ground. _

_"It's about time, guys." She said turning around. But it wasn't her team; it was the Batman, standing in the shadows._

_"Uh, thanks." She said awkwardly. She could've sworn she saw him smile. She approached him apprehensively. _

_"I don't think we've ever been properly introduced, I'm Watchtower." She extended her hand toward him. _

_"Batman." He says in a gruff voice as he takes her hand in a firm hand shake. _

_"You should consider joining our team, I assume you've heard of us, we could use a man like you." She offered. _

_"Thanks, but no thanks. I work alone." _

_"Oh. Well if you ever need our help you know where we are. What if we need your help?" She added, she needed more information to find out who this guy was, her old reporter instincts kicking into high gear. _

_"You know how to contact me if you need any help." He said, gesturing to the clouds, indicating the signal the police used if they ever needed his help. Damn, she thought. _

_"Okay. See you 'round." She said, hearing the guys approach her, running. _

_" He said to the blonde man that had a scar from his right ear to his nose. Mike smiled at her, she involuntarily shuttered. She lunged herself toward the smallest man of the group and knocked him out with two punches to the head. The other four men made a circle around her; she was started to feel nervous. The man who had spoken to Mike took out a switch blade. _

_"See you around Chloe." He said before disappearing. _Chloe? I never told him my name_, she thought. _

_It took her all of two weeks to figure out that Bruce looked at her differently and he left her at odd hours in a rush. When the answer hit her, she couldn't believe she had been so stupid as to not know this. All the fancy equipment he had, who else could afford that? Two days after she figured it out she had confronted him about it._

"_Hi Bruce." _

_"Hey honey." He greeted her as she entered the room. _

_"So… where were you last night?" She asks casually. _

_"Oh, you know, I had a last meeting business meeting." _

_"Hmmhmm." She said looking at a speck of dust on the coffee table. _

_"Bruce, if you won't tell me the truth, then… I don't think this relationship will work." She said, still not meeting his eyes. _

_"Truth?" He asks outraged. He laughs bitterly. _

_"Chloe, tell me, do you have any deep dark secrets?" She doesn't answer him, but her head snaps up. _

_"That's what I thought." He says. They stare at each other silently. _

_"Please, tell me the truth." She pleads with him. He thinks about it, but he couldn't risk his secret, he didn't know how to share that part of himself with her. That part of him got Rachel killed. _

_"Chloe…" _

_"I'm a big girl Bruce. I'm stronger then you think." She says, sticking her chin up. _

_"I know Chlo. I know who you are." He confesses. She stares at him wide eyed and then understands. _

_"In the alley." She says, it's more of a statement. _

_"Then you know who I am." He says. She nods slowly. He looks up to the ceiling. _

_"Where do we go from here?" Chloe shrugs. _

_"If we couldn't trust each other with our secrets then how can we form a real relationship?" Chloe asks sadly. Bruce doesn't say anything for a long while. Chloe gets up from her seat and walks to the door. _

_"Good-bye, Bruce." She says, shutting the door behind her. They had contacted each other only when need be. Their relationship, though close to being none existent, was strained._

* * *

"Mom." Jason whined, tugging on his mother's pant leg.

"What baby? Mommy has to work." Jason sighs.

"Can I go see Dad?" He whispers.

"Yeah, yeah." She says waving her hand at him distractedly. Jason runs over to Clark's desk.

"Hey Dad!" He exclaims as he jumps onto Clark's lap. This causes a couple of people to gaze his way. He shrugs, rolls his eyes and gives them a lopsided smile as to say 'kids and their imaginations'. They quickly avert his gaze and go back to their work. Soon he hears people murmur about this.

"Jason, you can't call me that at work. People don't know that I'm your dad yet." He whispers at him.

"Why?" He asks curiously.

"Well, you know that I was gone for five years… well people thought that Richard was your real dad. Some people wouldn't understand why I left and…" He didn't really know what else to say.

"I understand Dad, I mean Clark." Clark winces at that.

"You know what buddy, who cares? You can call me that if you want." He says, against his better judgment.

"But, no one can know that I'm... you know who, okay? It could put you in danger if they knew." He explained.

"Okay." He says, hugging his father. Clark takes out a piece of paper and crayons he kept in his drawer and gave them to Jason. Jason started to draw busily; his brow creased in concentration and he bit his lip. It reminded him of Lois. Clark hadn't realized he was staring at his son until he heard Jimmy say: "Hey CK!" Clark jumped, making Jason tumble off the seat.

"Hey!" He exclaimed at the sudden loss of his seat.

"Sorry." Jimmy mumbles, putting Jason back on his feet.

"Um, the chief wants to, uh see you Mister Kent." He says nervously.

"Um, okay, Jimmy. Thanks." He says getting up and telling Jason to stay put. Jimmy follows Clark.

"Uh, do you need anything Jimmy?" He says turning around to his friend.

"Um, yeah, sorry. I was wondering where your cousin Kara was?" Clark smiles.

"She's around." He says knowingly.

"Uh well I was wondering-" Clark cuts him off by shutting the chief's door in his face.

"Kent." Perry says.

"H-Hi Chief." He says nervously. He spots Lois sitting in a chair.

"Nice of you to join us." Perry says lighting a cigar. Lois gives Clark a nervous look.

"I've heard rumors going around the office. I don't really care about them. But I need to know the truth and I need to know if this will affect your work." He says, puffing out a cloud of smoke. Clark clears his throat.

"Wh-what do you, uh want to know?"

"I don't like beating around the bush, so I'll be blunt. Is Jason your son?" He asks Clark. If Clark could choke on his tongue, he did.

"Chief." Lois says outraged. "That's none of your business." She says, standing up.

"No Lois. He should know the truth, people will find out soon enough." Clark says. From the direction of the conversation, Perry already knew the answer to his question.

"Yes, Jason is my son." Clark says. Perry nods. He always suspected Jason wasn't his nephew's son. He was saddened that he wasn't related to him by blood anymore but he would always look at Jason as a nephew.

"I assume this won't affect your working relationship with Lois?" Clark shakes his head.

"Can we go now?" Lois asks impatiently.

"One more thing." Perry says. "I never saw you two as a couple, how'd you have Jason?" Lois rolls her eyes.

"Well Perry, when a guy likes a girl-"

"Lois." Clark whines.

"Niagara Falls." Lois says, grinding her teeth. "Now, enough about my sex life", Clark's face goes red, "Can I go back to my article?" She asks impatiently. Clark wanted to run out of the room as fast as he could. Perry waves his hand at them to leave. When there out of his sight he shakes his head and a small smile lights his rough features.

"Clark." Lois says, grabbing his sleeve.

"What is it Lois?" He says, turning around.

"I don't have anything planned this afternoon, so we're going to the Fortress." She orders him. Clark laughs.

"Lois, we can't just up and leave." Lois rolls her eyes.

"No, but you can, let's go, you promised."

"Okay, say I do agree with you. What are we going to do with Jason?" He asks, pointing at their son.

"Jimmy'll watch him."

"Jimmy?" He asks.

"Yeah sure. Jimmy!" She yells out. The young photographer runs over to them.

"Yes, miss Lane." He says, reminding Clark of a puppy obeying its master.

"Watch Jason for the afternoon, we've got a lead." She says, leaving Jimmy behind. He looks at them confused and then walks over to Jason. Lois grabs Clark's tie and pulls him to the elevator. When the elevator doors shut, she says: "Do your thing Boy Scout."

**Hey, so that's it for now. There will be more Lois and Clark in the next chapter. Please review.**


	13. Jedi Mind Tricks

Hey-o! Another hectic week has come and gone and it's Sunday. Time goes by WAY too fast. I wish sometimes that time could freeze at the good parts of life so we can apreciate and enjoy it more. But of course that isn't possible (unless you're Clark and you're in super mode). Anyway, on with the story. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Clark told me to write this so here it goes: I don't own any of the characters and places in this story. There happy?

Chapter 12

The kids were playing on the X-Box and Chloe looked at her screen for abnormal activity. She was looking for Brainiac, but had no luck. There was a soft whoosh and Chloe took out her spare gun from underneath her desk. She walked slowly to the front of Watchtower and surveyed the area for any signs of activity. Something grabbed her from behind and she yelped. Another whoosh, this time though it was a visible blue and red blur. Clark, she instinctively thought. The blur stopped suddenly and said: "Uncle Bruce?" Huh? Batman suddenly dropped Chloe to the ground in surprise.

"Uh, sorry." He spluttered as he picked her up.

"Who's that and how does he know my alter ego?" He asked suspiciously.

"Uh… This is Jason Kent. He's from the future." Bruce's eyes go wide and then he says: "Awesome." Then there was a pink and blue blur that collided into Bruce.

"Uncle Bruce!" She exclaimed.

"Future?" He asked Chloe. She nodded.

"Clark's kids?" She nodded again.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I got your letter. You said to be here for 10:30."

"Shit! I mean shoot, I forgot." She yelled out and then corrected herself when she saw the wide eyed look from Marty.

"The rest of the JLA should be here any moment." She said, rushing around her office.

"Shoot! I completely forgot. Clark dropped his kids off here and I was so busy entertaining them that I forgot."

"Entertaining! Hah! You're more fun in the future." Jay exclaimed. Chloe glared at him.

* * *

"What are you drawing, little man?" Jimmy asks, looking over at Jason's drawing.

"That's mommy," he says pointing at a stick figure with a dress, "that's daddy", he points at man with a briefcase, "and that's dad." He says, pointing at the tallest stick figure, with glasses and a tie. Jimmy coughs nervously.

"Uh, that's nice Jason, but why don't you put it in Clark's desk for now, okay?" Jason nods and says: "Okay."

Richard walks across the bull pen. His clothes were wrinkled and his eyes were blood shot, he hadn't shaved and it looked like he hadn't slept much either. Jimmy saw Jason's reaction and held his shoulder to prevent the boy from running into Richard when he was in a state like this. Jason looks up at Jimmy questioningly.

"I wanna go see him." He says innocently.

"Richard needs to work, little man. Leave him be for awhile, okay?" Jason crosses his arms over his chest and says: "Fine."

"Good boy." Jimmy says, patting his head like a dog.

Richard walked through the office. He could feel his co-workers gazes on him, but he ignored it. He knew he looked like crap. Perry had told him to stay home (home meaning the hotel he currently resided), but he had refused. He wanted to keep life as normal as possible, even though his life now was very far away from normal. He saw Jason and saw the worried look on his face. He was going to give his son a reassuring smile, but when his blue eyes met his, he saw Clark in him for the first time. He stumbled on the carpet and tried not to cry in front of the whole bull pen. When he entered his office he closed his blinds and sat in his chair. He cried again, for the loss of the son he never really had. Perry walked into his office without knocking; Richard wiped his tears and tried to look as presentable as possible.

"Son, you don't look like you're doing well." He stated. Richard tried to roll his eyes, but failed and he sighed.

"I don't like you staying in that hotel when we have a perfectly good room at our place. Alice said she'd be delighted if you came and stayed and I wouldn't mind having another man around." Richard hesitated.

"I don't know uncle. I… I'm a grown man and-"

"Son, don't let your pride get in the way. We'll give you a place to stay until you find your own place and that's final." He says looking at his nephew sternly.

"Fine, fine Uncle, I will. Thank you." He whispers. Richard realizes that Jason had been sitting at Clark's desk, but neither Clark nor Lois had been in the bull pen.

"Where are Kent and Lane?" He asks.

"Out chasing a lead." His uncle said dismissively.

* * *

"Wow." Lois said looking around the white castle.

"It's amazing. It looks familiar, like something I saw in a dream." She says walking around.

"Though it isn't very easy to walk around with heels on. Should I be cold? I mean we're in the Arctic, but I'm not cold." Clark chuckles.

"It's the Fortress. It's got something in it to keep it warm in here." He shrugs.

"Oh." Clark goes down to the control panels and Lois follows, stumbling on her heels a few times.

"Jesus Christ!" She yells out.

"No I am not the religious being you have referred to. My name is Jor-El, head of the house of El. Though I can understand your confusion because of my omniscient presence and my bodiless voice." She hears a deep voice say.

"What. The. Hell. Is that, Clark?"

"Lois Lane, meet my father Jor-El." Clark says.

"Uh, hi." She says awkwardly.

"You have no need to feel uncomfortable Miss Lane." Jor-El says.

"Yeah right." She mumbles under her breath.

"Jor-El, have you had any progress in coming up with a way to take the children back to their time?" Clark asks.

"I have made minimal progress my son." He says.

"That's not good enough Jor-El. We need to work faster." Clark says.

"I am doing everything I ca, my son." Jor-El says. The conversation ends and the Fortress is silent, until Lois disrupts it.

"So… since we're here and it looks like the kids will be stuck in this time… or whatever, can you give my memories back?" She pleads, with puppy dog eyes.

"But, Lois…"

"I don't care, so pucker up." She says determinedly.

"Lois…" She grabs his head and jams her lips unto his. The kiss gets heated and Lois is the first to pull away.

"Why didn't anything happen?" She asks.

"Lois… it doesn't work that way, it's complicated." He goes to her and kisses her. She feels as though the air is being sucked out of her lungs. She feels Clark step away, but she can't moved, she's in a daze. When she snaps out of it she remembers everything. All the emotions she felt back then come rushing back tenfold.

"The first time I figured it out… you tricked me into thinking I was wrong… and then I shot you to prove my point… and then…here." She says in a confused jumble. Clark nods. She looks at him in the eyes. She shakes her head.

_This is so fucking confusing._ She thinks to herself.

"It's okay Lois things will be clearer later on."

_I knew she was going to take this badly._ Clark thought.

"Well yeah! I mean you took my memories away and then whoosh, they're all back!" She exclaims.

"Lois, I didn't say that out loud." Clark says.

"Hmm? Yeah, you did." Clark wanted to try something.

_Lois, look at my lips, are they moving?_ Lois looked at him wide eyed.

"Oh. My. God. That Jedi mind thing you told me about, it's true!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. I thought that maybe because you're human it might not happen, but I guess I was wrong." He said.

"This is quite interesting, my son." Jor-El suddenly said. "If Miss Lane stayed here awhile I could study her-"

"No!" Both Clark and Lois exclaim.

"Okay, so other then this freakish mind thing and my memories being back, we really do need to go back to the Planet, it's lunch time and Jason will be hungry." Clark nodded in agreement and they left without another word. Jor-El on the other hand had just found something that could make the kids voyage back home safe.

* * *

Jason saw his parents enter the bull pen. Jason ran over to them.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Lois asked him.

"I heard you."

"Heard me?" Jason nodded.

"Yeah when you were talking to Dad over there." He points to outside of Perry's office.

"But…" Lois says.

"Ugh, the hearing. Already? How old were you when you got that?" Lois asks Clark.

"I was in my teen's when I got it. I had to go blind before it developed." Lois gave him a questioning look, but decided to question him about it later.

"I'll have to ask Jor-El about it." He said with worry in his voice.

* * *

Richard saw Lois and Clark enter the bullpen. Jason ran to them. He wished he was the one that Jason was running to. Richard couldn't hold his anger in anymore, even if he had promised Lois. He exited his office and quickly stalked over to where the 'happy family' stood. He swung his right arm and hit Clark in the face. Clark looked over at Richard in surprise. Richard was cradling his hand, saying: "What the hell?" Clark made a show of stumbling back and rubbing his face with his hand. The whole bull pen was starring at them.

"Richard!" Lois exclaimed. Jason starred at him wide eyed; he was on the verge of tears.

"You, you…" Richard said pointing at Clark. "You stole everything from me. You're gone for five years, you come back and it's like I was never here. You take Lois, Jason… It's not fair!" He yells out, spit flying from his mouth.

"Calm down." Lois whispered anxiously.

"Calm down! How can I be calm? You lied to me for five years! You made me think that Jason was mine. That's not right!" He yells out.

"Richard, not here,not in front of them and especially not in front of Jason." Clark speaks up; he was getting angry at Richard for his outburst. Richard looks around himself to find the whole bullpen staring at him as though he had grown an extra head.

"We'll continue this on the rooftop." He says, angrily rushing over to the emergency exit door. Clark looks over at Lois. They both nod. Jason goes to follow but Clark tells him to go with Jimmy. As they go up the stairs Clark can hear Lois worry.

"Lois, it'll be alright. He'll come to understand. I promise." She nods and gives him a weak smile. Richard is leaning on the ledge of the rooftop as he waits for Lois and Clark to arrive. When he hears the door open, he calmly says: "I need explanations." He turns around to face them. Lois is nervously fidgeting with her hands and Clark's hands are in his pockets, his head is bowed down. Lois starts.

"Before Clark left I didn't know I was pregnant... I really did think the baby was yours." Clark cringes at this.

"When did you know that he was his?" He glares at Clark.

"When I held Jason in my arms and he opened his eyes to look at me for the first time. His eyes were so much like Clark's, I just knew." She explains. Richard nods slowly.

"When did you find out?" Richard asks Clark. Clark looks up at him and answers him truthfully.

"The week I came back." He looks sad.

"Richard, if I could undo time, I would avoid all this. If I knew Lois was pregnant at the time I never would have left. Things ended... badly between us and I just needed to leave." He turns to Lois.

"Lois I swear I did love you, I didn't mean to leave like I did, but I was afraid that if I said good-bye I wouldn't actually be able to leave."

_I still love you. _She barely hears this, maybe she wasn't supposed to hear it, but she did. Her heart sped up and she met his eyes.

_I think I love you too. _She mentally tells him. Clark smiles. Richard watches there silent conversation and wishes he had had that kind of connection with Lois.

"Perry offered me a job as the editor in chief at the Planet in London. I'm going to take the job. I'll be leaving in two weeks. I love you Lois, I always will. I'll never forget you." He says before exiting through the door.

"How heart breaking." A voice said in the back ground. Clark turned around to find a man dressed in black with dark brown hair standing behind them.

"Brainiac." Clark said through his teeth.

**That's it for now. It's a little cheesy, I know. But hey, next chapter is when things get really interesting. So please review!**


	14. We're the Kids of the Future

Hola! Here's the next update.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Superman related or Jonas Brother's related.

Chapter 13

Brainiac jumps off the ledge easily and smiles.

"It's nice to finally meet the intrepid reporter Lois Lane. I've heard so much about you. You've got quite the reputation." He turns to Clark.

"And her partner Clark Kent. Your work is almost as good as Miss Lane's. But of course that isn't why I'm here. I dropped by for a visit to talk with you Kal-El." Clark takes a step closer to Brainiac, ready to strike.

"I wouldn't do that Kal-El. Don't try to stop me, I can move as fast as you can and I have other 'special talents'. Miss Lane will die if you try coming any closer. I'm here to make a negotiation." Lois arches her brow, her reporter side kicking in.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Lois says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your life and your children's' in exchange for Lois Lane's life." He says, directing the answer to Clark.

"No way." Lois said before Clark could even open his mouth.

"I'm not God and you aren't either, you can't bargain one life for another. The answer is no. You-" Lois interrupts him.

"You self righteous son of a bitch. You came here to gloat! You knew he'd say no. You think you can beat him. Well you're wrong. You will lose, against Superman you're nothing." Lois spat out. Brainiac laughed.

"I know I can beat him on my own. But I'm not alone." Lois gives him a questioning look.

"Ah, you didn't tell her. I have, let's say, friends of mine that would like to see Kal-El suffer as much as I do. Phantom Zoners." He said smiling. Lois looked at him as though he was crazy. Brainiac smiled and turned to Clark.

"Don't try to follow me Kal-El. We'll meet again soon, I hope." He said before flying off into the sky, the energy of him lifting off made Lois stumble back. Clark caught her as he looked up into the sky. He was helpless. He needed a plan and the JLA's help.

* * *

"Jay, Marty!" Chloe yelled out. The blue eyed children looked over at her.

"I need you guys to go in that room and stay there." She told them as she pushed them towards the room where they were previously playing X-Box. Chloe shut the door behind them when the first superhero arrived.

"Ollie, hey!" She said as he walked through the doors with his wife.

"Dinah." She gave her a curt nod.

"Chloe, how are things in the hen house?" She asked. Chloe groaned.

"Complicated. That's why I've called a meeting." Hawkman swooped into the room followed by Bart almost colliding into Bruce.

"Hey man, long time no see." Bart said extending his hand. Bruce gave him an annoyed grunt. Bart and Chloe rolled their eyes. AC walked in with Cyborg, bickering as usual. Then came the rest of the group. They all sat on the sofas in front of the computer monitors. Chloe told them about the escaped Phantom Zoners and explained to them what they are and what to expect, then she moved on to Brainiac or more precisely, the brain interactive construct. Near the end of the conference, somebody had finally noticed the man in the shadows. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was wearing a black suit. Chloe knew instinctively who it was, though she wondered why Clark had come to Watchtower in his suit and not his costume.

"Hey man, it's been awhile." Bart said, clapping Clark's back.

"When this mess is all settled down we should go to Mexico again for more huevos rancheros." He said. Clark smiled at the memory.

"That would be great." Everyone took turns greeting the superhero.

"How long have you been here?" Chloe asked.

"Five minutes." Clark answered.

"Why the missing suit?" She asked. Clark chuckled.

"Lois drove here with Jason. I walked through the front door and no one noticed." He said. Chloe shook her head.

"I guess your disguise really does work. If you would've come in like you usually do, people would've noticed." She said.

"I need to talk with everyone." He finally said, his expression turned serious.

Chloe nodded. Clark went upfront where Chloe had previously stood. He explained to the other heroes about Brainiac's visit. They decided that they would meet again later that night to form a plan after they retrieved enough intell. Clark was glad Bruce was there, he had good resources which would allow them to figure out who the Zoners were and maybe, if Clark recognized them or if he brought the information to Jor-El, they'd be able to figure out their weaknesses.

* * *

"You think the meeting's done by now?" Marty asked impatiently. Jay shrugged.

"I still hear people talking... and Dad's there too." Marty scrunched her brow in concentration.

"I can hear him too!" She exclaimed excitedly. Jay rolled his eyes. It was nothing new that his sister's hearing was getting better. It had been improving over the past month.

"Should we go out?" She asked.

"Chloe told us to wait." He said, locking his eyes with hers. It was an order to stay. Like any sister she wanted to go against what her brother told her to do. She waited for the right moment and then exclaimed: "Oh my God, what's that?" She pointed in the opposite direction. As old as this trick was, it worked. Jay looked the other way, almost bored. When he turned back around his sister was no longer next to him. He sighed irritated and x-rayed the area to see where his sister had ran to. He spotted her crouched down behind one of Chloe's many sofa's. He ran to her in less than a second.

"Gotcha." He smiled triumphantly as he pulled his sister up by the shirt. The room went silent, all eyes on them.

"Um, hey." Jay said waving at the small audience.

"Let me down." Marty said, kicking her brother. He dropped her to the ground with a thud.

"I told you guys to stay in that room." Chloe said, between clenched teeth.

"What's going on?" Bart asked. Marty smiled over at Bart; she had always had a crush on him.

"Bart!" She exclaimed, super speeding over to him. He was taken by surprise and was rooted to the spot. She collided into him and gave him a bear hug.

"Whoa kid, get off me." He said pushing Marty away. She backed away and turned to look at her brother. Hurt written all over her face.

"Marty." Jay hissed. "Get here now." She dragged her feet over to her brother.

"I just wanna help." She whined. He rolled his eyes.

"Me too. But running out here isn't helping." Meanwhile the rest of the JLA stared at their little squabble in confusion.

"Hey!" AC yelled out. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jason and this is Marty." He said, rolling his eyes in the all too familiar Lois fashion.

"We're the kids of the future."

"Oh." Pretty much everyone said. Some people laughed as the tension in the room was alleviated, others sat quietly studying them.

"How do we know they're not lying?" Someone in the room asked.

"Yeah. How do we know they're not working for that Brainiac guy?" Another one said. Then the room exploded with a bunch of sceptical questions.

"Enough." A loud voice boomed across the room. Everyone turned around to stare at Clark Kent. The room went silent. Jay and Marty stared at Clark wide eyed.

"They're on our side. Don't ask me how I know. I just do. If you trust me, then you will believe me. These are innocent children who got themselves in a sticky situation." He looked down at Marty and Jay sternly. "If you are all in this, we need your help. WE need to defeat Brainiac and WE need to get these kids back home safe." Chloe looked down at everyone's faces.

"I'm in." Bart said, then AC, Cyborg and the rest of the JLA.

Within a half hour most of them were gone. Bruce, Clark, Oliver and the Black Canary stayed behind. Jay and Marty were on the sofa. They were staring at the adult's wide eyed.

_Next year,_ Jay thought, _I'll be a part of this. People would listen to me. Maybe even respect me. They won't look at me like I'm a kid anymore. _He couldn't wait until he was part of the JLA. He would have freedom and some alone time away from his brother and sister.

_Oh, palease. _Marty mentally rolled her eyes.

"Hey Bruce." Clark finally got to greet him the proper way. Bruce clasped his hand in a handshake.

"It's good to see you again Clark." Clark smiled.

"It's nice to see you too. Thanks for keeping an eye out on the city and… Chloe." He said. Bruce stared at him in surprise.

"I see the way you look at each other. It's kind of obvious." He said with a smirk.

"Well, things didn't really work out." Bruce said somewhat sadly.

"You watch, they will." Clark assured him.

"You're not really the greatest person to be taking advice from." Bruce said. Clark laughed.

* * *

Lois was getting impatient. She had been waiting in the car for more then a half hour. Half hour! He said he would be five minutes! Jason was getting impatient too.

"Mommy. When is he gonna be back? My butt hurts." He complained. Lois sighed impatiently.

"Did he forget about us?" He asked innocently. Lois got angry all of a sudden.

"He better not have." She mumbled under her breath.

She unbuckled her seat belt and then went around to unbuckle Jason's. She had watched earlier where Clark had gone in a building. She went that way. When she entered the building it was deserted. She sighed frustrated. Then she saw an elevator. Jason, on her hip, looked around them curiously. He could hear his father's voice somewhere. They entered an elevator. There was only one button; she pressed it. When the elevators opened up she saw a room with many computer monitors and a few sofas. There was an upstairs in which she saw other technological devices. In the middle of the room Clark, Batman, the Green Arrow and the Black Canary were in the middle of a discussion. There was also a woman with blonde hair with her back facing Lois. Marty and Jay were on one of the sofas; they looked bored.

"Wow." Jason said under his breath. Clark turned around at the sound of his son's voice.

"Lois." He said in surprise. Jay and Marty turned to look at them; they smiled, waved and walked over to them. At the same time everyone else turned around to look at her. The blonde woman was still not facing her.

"Hey Clark, Ollie."

"Hey legs." Oliver said. His wife and Clark stared at them in confusion.

"How do you know each other?" Clark asked.

"Yeah." The Black Canary said, staring daggers at her husband.

"We, uh, dated in college." Oliver said nervously. "It was only a few months." Jealousy crossed both Clark and Dinah's faces.

"How do you know who he is?" Clark asked.

"I figured it out later on, after we weren't together anymore." She said shrugging. An awkward silence followed. Jason squirmed in his mother's arms and ran over to Clark.

"Can I see the big computer?" He asked, pointing at one of the huge monitors.

"Sure." Clark said taking Jason's hand. "Chloe will show you how they work." Jason nodded.

"Chloe, this is Jason. Jason this is Chloe, my best friend." Jason wrapped his arm around Clark's leg and looked up at him to make sure it was okay.

"He's so cute Clark." She said smiling. Clark smiled back proudly.

"Go on." He said, urging Jason to follow Chloe. He did, though reluctantly.

"Clark, who is that?" Lois said, striding over to where they stood.

"Oh, sorry. Lois Lane, this is Chloe Sullivan; we grew up together." Lois stared at him and then the blonde's back.

"Chloe Sullivan?" She asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I said." Clark said. Batman quickly said, "I have to go." before silently disappearing outside.

"You know what we have to go too." Oliver said, ushering his wife to the elevator. Jay and Marty went into the game room. Clark looked around in confusion; the room had cleared in less than a minute. Chloe told Jason to go into the game room with the older children. Chloe turned around. Lois gasped and then got an angry look on her face.

"Chloe Anne Sullivan!" She exclaimed.

"Hey cos." Chloe said nervously.

"Cos?" Clark asked.

"Clark stay out of it, this is between me and my cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Clark you're not a freaking parrot! Stop repeating everything we say." Clark shut his mouth with an audible snap.

"Chloe... what's going on?" She said a little too calmly. Lois' wrath was something to be afraid of.

"This is Watchtower. I'm the eyes and ears of the JLA." She explained.

"You're part of the JLA?" Lois asked in disbelief. Chloe nodded.

"I can't believe this! All of you have been lying to me and on top of everything you're all part of the same freaking organization!" Chloe and Clark smartly kept their mouths shut. Lois angrily plopped herself down on one of the sofas. They stood in silence for awhile.

"So, you guys went to high school together?" She asked calmly.

"Yes." They both said.

"You're best friends. Was it ever anything more?" She asked. Clark and Chloe both looked at each other nervously.

"How serious?" She asked. Both their cheeks turned red.

"Oh." Lois said looking down at her hands.

"We broke up after we graduated. Clark and Lana got pretty serious in college." Chloe explained.

"Lana?"

"Yeah, his ex-fiancée." Chloe said.

"Fiancée?" Lois asked shocked.

"I was going to tell you." Clark said.

"Why didn't it work out?" She asked. Clark shook his head sadly.

"Being who I am, it was too much for her. It almost got her killed." Lois looked at Chloe and Clark silently. They knew this wasn't a good sign.

"God!" She finally exclaimed. "I thought I knew you guys. I have a Pulitzer, I'm one of the greatest reporters and I don't even know you. Chloe we were practically sisters in public school, Clark you're Jason's father. I don't even know you." She cried out.

_Why won't you let me know you? I thought, finally, we could trust each other. _Clark sighed sadly.

_We haven't had time to have a proper conversation._ _You're marrying Richard, Lois. What am I supposed to say? Hey Lois I used to have a fiancée almost ten years ago. I didn't know about Oliver, you didn't tell me about him. _He shot back.

_I didn't even know you knew him!_

_I don't know what you want me to say Lois. I... _

"Whatever." Lois mumbled under her breath. Chloe looked at them confused.

"Jason, Marty, Jay, we're leaving." Lois yelled out. All three kids ran out of the room anxiously.

"You can fly to your apartment, Clark. I'll keep the kids for the night." Clark wanted to protest, but knew better. This was his punishment.

* * *

Lois and Clark went back to work for the rest of the day. They didn't speak to each other. Jay was at Lois' watching over Marty and... himself. When Lois got home they ate supper in silence.

"Why isn't Dad with us?" Jason asked innocently. Jay coughed nervously and excused himself from the table. Marty finished her food and super sped to Jason's room. Jay sat on the bed silently.

"You wanna go out for a run?" Marty asks. Jay looks up at her and smiles.

"Sure." They jump out the window and land silently on the grass.

"Here to Kansas. Last one there has to do the chores for a month when we get back home." Jay said.

"Deal." Marty said.

"On your marks, get set..." Marty left with a whoosh.

"Cheater!" He yelled out before leaving. They ran faster then the speed of light, all their problems were gone. They ran. They were free.

_We're the kids. W__e're the kids. We're the kids of the future.  
We're the kids. We're the kids. We're the kids of the future._

_Standing on a dirty old rooftop_  
_Down below the cars in the city go rushing by_  
_I sit here alone and I wonder why_  
_Come on Louis, keep moving forward_  
_Hold your head up high there's no time for looking down_

_You will not believe where we're going now_

_Here we go let me remind you  
Look ahead the past is behind you_

_We're the kids of the future. Woah!  
We're the kids of the future. Woah!_

_Everybody live cause the future is now._

(We're the Kids of the Future, Jonas Brothers)

Jay won the race. Marty would be doing chores for the next month.

**Hope y'all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	15. Planet Kraken?

Finally, I've been able to make another update! Sorry it took so long. I've been very busy. I got a new job and have lots of homework do. Thanks for waiting so patiently.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 14

"Honey, look at that." A woman said pointing at the beautiful scenery of the Grand Canyon.

"One minute, hon." The man said texting on his cell phone. The woman sighed irritably. She looked down and heard an odd gurgling sound.

"Tom, did you hear that?" Tom didn't lift his head and just replied: "Yeah, sure Erica."

"For goodness sakes Tom! We're at one of the most beautiful places on Earth and you can't look up from your Blackberry for two seconds!" She stalks over to her husband and rips the phone from his hands and put it in her bag.

"If you don't want it to land in the Grand Canyon, you will stop texting until we are in the car." Tom glared at her and then looked at the canyon.

"There, I looked at it." He said.

"Whatever." His wife said walking down a path. A shadow followed her.

"You finally decided to spend time with me. Great!" She said angrily. She kept walking, but there was no sound behind her, just a shadow.

"Tom?" She said turning around to look at him.

"I'm sorry" –no one was behind her- "What the hell? Tom?" She yelled out. She back tracked down the trail. Yet, there was still a shadow behind her. She quickened her pace and looked behind her shoulder. There was nothing there.

"Get a grip, Erica." She told herself. She heard a high pitch wail and turned to look eye to eye with a glowing green eyed shadow. She yelled at the top of her lungs before her throat was ripped out and blood spurted across the brown sand.

* * *

"You got any leads on the Zoners?" Clark asked as he paced the floor in Watchtower.

"Not yet, Clark." Chloe said agitated.

"I can't believe Lois was angry at me last night. She's the one that's engaged! Why should it matter?" He asked Chloe. Chloe didn't want to bother reminding him that she wasn't engaged anymore and just sighed.

"Clark, you don't know the female mind. I would've been pissed off too." Clark sighed.

"I don't get women." He said in exasperated.

"None of us do, man." Bart said from the couch. Chloe rolled her eyes, and then her monitor started to beep.

"Clark, there's something going on at the Grand Canyon." She said. Clark and Bart both super sped out of the building. Bart arrived first.

"Oh man, that's just, I think I'm gonna hurl." He said, before going into a bush and emptying his stomach contents. Clark looked over at the two gruesome bodies. He too, didn't feel so well.

"Who would do this? Ugh, where are their throats and eyes?" Bart asked, coming out of the bush.

"I don't know. We need to call the authorities." He said. "I'll fly over to the police department."

"Woah, you can't leave me here alone!" He exclaimed.

"A Zoner did this Bart, we need someone to get the bodies examined; find out what kind of Zoner we're after, then we'll go search for him." He explained.

"I'll go to the police department, you stay here. I'm faster anyway." He said before speeding off. Clark's cell phone rang.

"Dad!" Jason sobbed on the other line.

"Jason? What's wrong?" Clark asked worried.

"Mom, she... Jay... Marty." He sobbed incoherently.

"Jason, where are you?" He asked.

"Home." He said in a tiny whisper.

Clark flew to Jason's house. He ran through the door and to Jason's room. The little boy was sobbing under his bed. Clark lifted the bed and took Jason into his arms. He put the bed back down and hugged his son.

"Jason what happened? Where's your mom?"

"I don't know. I heard a boom and then a scream. Mom told me if anything happens to hide under the bed." Clark ran his hand through Jason's hair and x-rayed the house.

"Do you know where Jay and Marty are?" He asked. He felt Jason shake his head. Clark took off to the skies with Jason in his arms. He scanned the streets for any sign of Lois, Jay or Marty. He landed in Watchtower.

"Chloe." He said.

"Where's Bart?" She asked in mild concern, and then noticed Jason.

"Lois and the kids are missing. Can you" He started.

"Of course." Chloe interrupted.

"Thanks." He took off, papers flew everywhere and their hair blew into their faces. Clark flew around the city and then headed for Martha Kent's farm. He hoped that whoever took his family didn't take her as well.

* * *

The sun started to rise on the Kent farm and Martha was making herself a bowl of cereal. After her small breakfast she went out to the barn to go do her chores. She went up to the loft after her chores were done to look out at the sunrise. Clark's telescope was still by the open window. She heard a soft noise next to her and readied herself to fight whatever intruder was in the barn. It wouldn't be the first time she had to defend herself. But instead of seeing a threatening monster in the loft she saw two children fast asleep on the sofa. She was surprised she hadn't noticed them before. She slowly crept towards the intruders. The young man slept on one end of the sofa whilst the young girl slept on the other end. There feet hung off the sofa. She noticed how much the boy looked like Clark and thought that maybe these two children were Kryptonian's. Cousins, most likely. They probably landed on Earth like Kara did and was looking for there long lost relative. Martha took another step toward them; she was close enough to touch the girls shoulder. She shook the little girl until she opened her eyes.

"Five more minutes." She pleaded. The boy was wide awake watching them without Martha being aware. The girl opened her eyes, and Martha realized they were the exact same color as Clark's eyes.

"Gr- Martha?" The girl asked.

"So, you know me. May I ask what you two are doing in my barn?" She asked authoritatively.

"We did a race and then I was too tired to get back, so we slept here." She explained. Martha was confused.

"A race?" The girl nodded.

"Mommy was watching us for the night. She doesn't know we go for runs sometime. Only Dad knows 'cause he can hear us." Again Martha was confused.

"So, you live in Smallville?" She asked fishing for an answer. The girl nodded quickly.

"What are your names, dear?" The girl sat up on the couch and caught her brother's eye; he shook his head and sat up.

"Meagan and Cal Elmer." She said slowly and questioningly. Martha eyed them suspiciously.

"Well Meagan and Cal, why don't you kids come into my home for a nice home cooked breakfast."

Marty and Jay nodded eagerly. They loved their grand-mother's cooking. Once settled in to the house they were chowing down on their meal.

"This is really good." Jay said between bites. Marty nodded whilst shovelling a spoonful of eggs into her mouth. Martha sat across from them to study them. Finally she said: "I know there's more to your story. So tell me. You can trust me." She urged. Jay stared at her with a mouthful of toast.

"Ummm." He started, and then decided to chew his food. He swallowed it slowly. Suddenly a loud bang rang out through the room and a gust of wind blew things around the room. Superman stormed into the house. Martha with wide eyes made herself look surprised (which wasn't that far stretched because she really was surprised).

"Superman?" She asked.

"Oh thank God." He said rushing over to her, and then he spotted the kids. He looked relieved and then angry.

"What are you two doing here? I've been worried sick that something had happened to you."

"Sorry." Both kids mumbled. "Is your mother here?" He asked.

"No. Why?" Jay asked. Clark looked angrier and worried.

"You shouldn't run off like you did." He brushed his hand roughly through his hair making it into messy disarray.

"I found Jason at home crying, your mother's gone missing." Both Jay and Marty look at him worried.

"I don't remember this happening." Jay says worried. Martha looks at them confused.

"Luthor." Clark says.

"He knows about you Jason and where you live... I should've been more prepared for this." He wanted to smash his hand against the table but knew better.

"Sorry ma, I have to go." He says. Martha waved at him confused. Jay ran after Superman and took off into the air. Marty stayed earthbound, watching her dad and brother fly off. Martha looked utterly confused.

A few minutes after Clark took off he realized he wasn't alone. He stopped in mid flight to look at what was following him. Jay, who didn't have that much control over this particular power couldn't stop. Clark moved out of the way as Jay flew by him. It took the boy half a minute to stop. He wobbled in the air and looked as though he was concentrating on not to fall.

"Jay what are you doing?" Clark's voice boomed.

"I... I want to help. Things are changing. This didn't happen in my reality. I don't remember this. This is my fault and we need to make things better." He said in an almost pleading voice.

"Please let me help." He added.

"You'd only slow me down Jay. Go back to the farm. Stay with your sister, protect her. That's the best help I can ask for." Jay rolled his eyes.

"Luthor knows where to get kryptonite. I mean, you were stupid enough to announce to the whole world your weakness-"

"I didn't know there would be any kryptonite left on Earth." He interrupted.

"Whatever. The point is, I'm not affected by it like you. Yeah, it hurts, but I can still kick the bad guy's ass, you know." He said. "If someone takes out some kryptonite, I can help." Clark didn't like this idea at all. But, he was wasting time discussing this.

"Fine. But stay out of sight." He said, before zooming past him. It took awhile for Jay to catch up with Clark. When they arrived near Mexico, they both stopped in mid flight.

"Do you hear that?" Jay asked. Clark nodded and dived down into what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

* * *

Lois swung at a burly man wearing a combat suit. Her skin tight red suit didn't affect her fighting skills. She hit the man in the nose and blood spurted across his face.

"Bitch." He yelled at her. He spat on the ground, a mix of saliva and blood.

"Bring it on, big boy." She said in a lower pitched, confident voice. The audience yelled and applauded, cheering on the man.

"She's a chick, Mike. Finish her!" One man yelled out. A chorus of voices agreed with him. Lois bounced on her heels with her fists in front of her chest, going around the fighting arena. She made a gesture for the man to approach her. He charged. Lois dodged his fist, but it still made contact with the side of her head, making stars appear in her vision. She rolled to the ground and swung her legs to hit his feet. He stumbled and then kicked her in the ribs. She didn't so much as flinch. She wrapped her arms around his torso and flipped him over her head. His body hit the cement with a resounding thud. His eyes rolled behind his head and blood dripped out of his mouth.

"Too easy. Who's next?" She said, taunting the others.

"That was our best fighter."

"Is Mike dead?"

"That chick must be on some kind of drug."

"Freak."

"I heard stories about people affected by meteorite."

"Too strong for a little thing like that." Voices whispered throughout the stadium. Lois looked down at the dead body and smiled.

"Pathetic human." She said before walking out of the stadium with an air of confidence and self absorbency.

* * *

"Now, young lady, I need to know what is going on here." Martha said, staring at Marty. She wanted to run away from this confrontation, but knew she shouldn't.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled softly. Martha gave her a questioning look.

"I lied to you." She said. She had tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't like having to lie to her grand-mother.

"Are you and your... brother from Krypton?" Martha asked, staring at the young girl to see her reaction. She shook her head.

"No, but my daddy is." She said. Martha gave the girl a worried look.

"It's Jor-El, isn't it? I knew Clark couldn't be alone. He's your brother, then." Marty looked at Martha as though she was crazy.

"Uh, no." She said, shaking her head again.

"I'm from the future." She added. Martha was thinking this through.

"I don't remember Clark telling me there were other male Kryptonians on Earth."

"That's because there isn't." Marty told her grand-mother. Martha looked at Marty closely. In a tiny voice Marty said: "My real name's Martha Kent, after you. People call me Marty for short." She said. Martha put her hands on the girl's shoulders and simply studied her for a good ten minutes.

"Oh." She cried out and hugged Marty closely to her chest.

"The boy?" She asked.

"My brother: Jason Kent."

"Jason. I've heard that name before... Lois's boy has the same name. Why..." She trailed off.

"The boy, he's the same as the other one isn't he?" She asked. Marty nodded.

"I am going to kill that boy." She said referring to Clark.

"Clark Kent, if you can hear me, you are in deep trouble." Martha said under her breath. Marty snickered.

* * *

"Thank you, doctor." The man said on the phone.

"I've just finished with this case; I'm heading back to New York tonight." The man said, putting his brief case back into the rental.

"What the hell?" He said, as he saw a woman clad in red leather.

"You won't believe what I'm seeing Dr. Keller." He said wide eyed. The woman kept approaching him. She grabbed his cell phone from his hand and threw it on the ground. It shattered into five pieces.

"Hey!" He said angrily.

"State your name and home planet." She said, sneering at him.

"You're fucking crazy, lady." He said. She pulled him by his hair and raised him off the ground. He yelled in protest.

"State your name and home planet." She repeated.

"John Andrews. Earth." He said. She shook her head and threw him to the ground.

"I am looking for Kal-El of Krypton." She said. "Have you heard of this man?" She asked. He looked confused then his eyes widened.

"Superman." He said. The woman smiled triumphantly. She bent down to finish her kill, but was intercepted by a blue arm.

"Lois." Clark said. "How on Earth did you get here?"

"I do not know this Lois you speak of. My name is Princess Laurel Viribus of Kraken." Clark takes a step back.

"What did you do to Lois?"

"The host of this vessel? She is gone, it is I who is in charge of this body now. Move out of my way." She said pushing Clark aside effortlessly. Jay watched from above in horror.

"I've never heard of a planet named Kraken. What are you doing on Earth?" Clark asked, he didn't want Lois or whoever this was to leave.

"I am here to find the man I was made for. Our planets made a deal that I would marry him. Unfortunately, his planet blew up. I waited years for him, alone. When I heard he made it safely to Earth I left my home in search of him." Lois kept walking past Clark, her red heels clacking against the concrete. Dr. Andrews watched the scene before him in fascination. The two aliens had forgotten about him.

"Lois!" Clark yelled out. She turned around and glared at Clark.

"I am not Lois, I am Laurel. Do not attempt to stop me or I will kill you, pathetic Earthling." Clark stared at her icily.

"I am as much a human as you claim you are. I am from a planet called Krypton-" The 'princess' cut him off.

"Then you must be Kal-El." She said, her facial features softening. She reached out her hand and touched Clark's cheek.

"You do not know how long I have waited for you."She pressed her lips against his in a smouldering kiss. John widened his eyes at the turn of these events. Then right in front of him, a boy with glasses fell in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere. Jay, at seeing the kiss, lost his balance in the air and fell down in front of his parents. The woman parted from Clark and looked at the source of the disruption.

"Who are you, boy?" She said, lifting him up by the chin.

"I am Jason Kent from Earth. Get out of my mother's body!" He yelled out. He hovered out of her grip and flung himself at her.

"Jason!" Clark yelled out. As much as this woman was strong, whatever happens to her will happen to Lois.

"I want my mom back! I can't lose her again." He yelled at Clark. Jason hadn't realised what he said until he saw Clark's eyes widen.

"Jason, don't." He said. Jason stopped hitting Laurel and staggered off of her.

"Laurel." Clark said smiling at her brightly. "Let's leave the boy and go for a flight." He said, hugging her to him. He took off into the air.

"Dad!" Jay yelled out. Had the woman that posessed his mother's body influence his father with a kiss?

_Trust me Jason, I'll do whatever I can to get her back._ Jay looked around himself confused. He didn't know where the voice had come from. Then realized, it must've been telepathy, that's how Clark communicated with his mother when he didn't want the kids to hear them. He sighed in relief. Then realized there was a man lying on the cement. He stared back at Jay in shock; he had heard everything. Jay knew what he had to do. This was his problem and he would solve it on his own.

**Please review. I hope everyone enjoyed, if not, don't be afraid to tell me so. Constructive criticism is what makes a writer a better, well writer. There is always room for improvement, I believe. :)**


	16. Not Such a Good Plan

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. I tried updating yesterday, but it wasn't working for me for some reason. The author's note was replaced by a chapter, but it didn't come up as a story update. So if you didn't already know **there is a chapter before this one**. (If any of you watches Smallville, I can't believe it's already done :( It was such a great show, even though it became really cheesy in it's last season. Clark became Superman, Chloe and Oliver have a son and Lois and Clark finally get married after seven years! Great show, great show)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Superman or anything related to him. :(

Chapter 15

"Uhhh." The man said still sitting on the concrete.

"I won't tell anyone about um, Su-Superman, you know, being, your uh, dad." The man sputtered. "I'm a doctor. The name's John Andrews. So are you um, from Krypto as well?"

"Krypton." Jay corrected. "And I don't believe it's any of your business. I'm going to take you somewhere and you'll forget all about this." Jay stated. The man blinked in surprise.

"You will do no such thing. It's against my rights. I can remember what I want to."

"I'm not human, laws don't apply to me." Jay said smiling. The man gulped audibly before they both disappeared as Jay super sped away.

* * *

Richard had less than two weeks before he left for London and he had some unfinished business. He needed to talk to Clark. He sighed. He had finally shaved that morning because he knew he'd be going out in public, though his eyes were still blood shot. H

* * *

Jay super sped to his Father's apartment from there he'd contact a man who knew who could erase people's memories. He didn't know the man's name, he had never given it to him, but he knew he was Haitian. Jay set the poor doctor n to the couch.

"Look I swear I won't tell anyone. You don't need to go through all this trouble for me. You can just drop me off in New York." He tried to reason with the boy.

"I'm really sorry, but no one can know about me. It's for the best, I swear. It won't hurt or anything. You won't remember a thing." He tried to reassure the man, though now he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. This didn't feel right. He shook his head to dismiss those thoughts and dialed the Haitians number. John studied the room, he wondered if this was where Superman took everyone who knew his secret and took away their memories. Maybe the alien wasn't as good as everyone thought.

* * *

Richard knocked on Clark's door, but was surprised to find it already halfway open.

"... a thing." He heard a voice from inside. It didn't sound like Clark, the voice sounded younger. He walked in further and was relieved to find that it was Clark. He was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans, though he seemed shorter than usual. That was odd. The supposed Clark turned around. His black hair fell in front of his face, it was longer then Richard remembered. The glasses were halfway down his nose. Then Richard realized his mistake, this wasn't Clark, though he was someone who looked a hell of a lot like him. Jay looked up and was taken aback by Richard standing in the hallway studying him. Jay swept his hand through his hair and tucked a stubborn strand of hair behind his ear.

"Umm, hey Richard, this isn't really a good time-"

"Hey! Is someone out there? Help!" Someone yelled from the living room. Jay winced.

"What is going on?" Richard asked. He strode into the living room to find a man sitting there.

"Oh thank God, please get me out of here." The man said. Richard was slightly puzzled; the man wasn't tied down or anything, so why couldn't he get out on his own? The man rolled his eyes.

"The kids got something like telekinetic powers; I can't move." Jason winced again.

"Who are you?" Richard asked turning around to look at Jay.

"Uhh"

"He's Superman's kid." Jay glared at John.

"Yeah like I can trust you now. You just told someone." The man glared back.

"You were going to do it anyway, so why not make things more complicated for you?"

"Yeah, okay." Richard said not believing them. "Superman doesn't have telekinetic powers." This made John actually stop and think; he had a point.

"Okay nice prank guys. Where's Clark?" Again Jay winced.

"Who's Clark?" John asked.

"Clark Kent, reporter at the Daily Planet." Richard answered. "I've never seen you before." He directed his attention back to Jay. "Are you Clark's nephew?" Richard suspected the boy was more than that.

"Yeah. Jay Kent, my mom's Kara Kent." He said hesitantly. Richard nodded.

"He's lying!" The man from the couch yelled out.

"Take the glasses off, you'll see. The boy's Superman's son." Jay glared at the man again and only got a smug look in return. Richard looked up at Jay and humoured the man.

"Are you... Superman's son?" Richard asked trying not to laugh.

"No." Jay said too quickly for Richard's liking.

"You're lying." He finally said. "Take off the glasses." He demanded. Five years of Jay's early life was spent with this man; he had authority over him. Jay opens his mouth then closes it. He didn't know what to do. Richard sees the hesitation and grabs the glasses off the boys face. He did indeed look like Superman. Richard was shocked. Before he could say anything a man walks through the door.

"Hello Jason." The man says with a thick accent.

_Jason?_ Richard thinks confused. He looks at Jay and everything clicks into place. His whole world spun, he just had a mental overload.

_Jay is Jason, Clark is Superman, Clark is Jason's father, meaning he was also Superman's son. That meant that Jay was Jason from the future. Too much information!_ Richard thought. Richard narrowed his eyes to have a better look at Jay. Yes, it made sense. The Haitian was already behind the doctor, getting ready to erase the man's mind.

"Wait!" Richard yelled out. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He didn't know what to say after that, everyone stared at him as he searched for something to say.

"This isn't right, it's inhumane. You can find another, more human way to do this." Richard said. Jay pushed his glasses up with his index, reminding Richard of Clark.

"There isn't another way." Jay said.

"Jason, I know you. This isn't something you'd do. It's definitely not something Clark would do." Jay's eyes widened.

"I'm not my dad. I need to prove to him that I can handle things on my own."

John stared at everyone in confusion. The Haitian leaned against the wall casually. John's day had started out fine, he had helped a family by treating their daughter for cancer. She had officially been in remission since that morning. Getting approached by a leather clad woman was an extra bonus. Then he found out Superman had a son with the leather clad goddess. And now Superman's son wanted to erase his memory. So much for a good day. He was actually starting to not like the kid.

_I guess being stuck in someone's shadow can have that effect on you. All he wanted to do was prove his independence. Doesn't matter. He's got you telekinetically chained to a couch, wanting to erase your memory. Situation update: not good._

* * *

"Laurel." Clark said, stroking her hair lovingly. Laurel batted his eyes at him.

_Lois can you hear me?_ Clark sent out.

_Clark! What's... ing?_ Clark was relieved to hear Lois was still there but it was almost as if there was static coming from Lois' mind. She was losing reception, in a way.

_Lois, everything will be alright. Don't worry. I'll fix this. _He kept stroking Lois' hair.

_...at's happening? Clark? _

_Lois, you've gotta stay with me, okay? Don't... fall asleep? _That didn't sound right, but there was no other way to say it.

_...won't. ...trust... Clark. I lo... _

Clark tried to communicate with her again, but apparently he had 'lost reception'. Clark squeezed Lois/Laurel closer to him. Laurel hugged him back. Clark landed in Watchtower.

"Hey Clark!" Chloe beamed at seeing her best friend with her cousin.

"Whoa, nice outfit." She said sarcastically at Lois. Laurel glared at her.

"Umm, someone didn't wake up on the right side of the bed this morning." She said giving Clark a look.

"Chloe I'd like you to meet Laurel. She's not from this planet. I was thinking we could give her the Justice League welcome." Clark said, trying to tell her with his eyes what he met. Chloe nodded.

"Of course. The "Hey! You're in my cousin's body" welcome." Laurel stared at her confused.

"Humans." She said spitting the word. "You're small mindedness disgusts me." Chloe nodded at Clark.

"I'll call the league over."

"Don't mind her. Humans are so primitive. The Justice League will be more to your liking...darling." Clark said, looking into her eyes. Laurel smiled.

"That will be much better." No sooner had Chloe signed off; half the league had arrived at Watchtower.

"Time for a Zoner exorcism." Bart said excitedly to AC.

"Zatanna, you know how this works, right?" Chloe whispered after explaining to her discreetly what was happening. Zatanna nodded.

"I've only done this once, for a human possessed by a ghost, not a supernatural. But, I'll try my best." Zatanna walked up to Laurel.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Zatanna, I do magic tricks. I bet you haven't seen anything like this. I'll give you a demonstration" Zatanna showed her a couple small magic tricks. Laurel sighed boredly. Zatanna smiled and moved on to the big one.

"Eht luos hcihw seod ton gnoleb lliw tixe eht ydob fo eth tneconni." She said and repeated the incantation. Lois' body started to shimmer.

"What is this?" Laurel cried out in outrage. Zatanna kept reapeating the incantation. Clark readied the device that would capture and contain the Phantom Zoner. Laurel's spirit separated from Lois' and shimmered into Clark's device. Lois collapsed to the floor. Clark ran over to her. He knelt down holding her and swept Lois' hair out of her face.

"Lois?" He asked worriedly. Lois' eyes fluttered open. Sighs rang out through the room and cheering was heard from the guys.

"Oh thank God. Are you alright?" Lois blinked confused.

"What happened?" Clark laughed and hugged her to him.

"Jason!" She yelled out as she saw her son staring at them worriedly.

"Come here baby." She said sitting up and extending her arms. Jason ran over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her neck. Lois extended her other arm and brought Clark into the embrace. The fight from earlier was forgotten. Lois and Clark noticed simultaneously that Jason's breathing was irregular. Clark sped over to Jason's bag and took out the inhaler. Jason took a puff of it and was breathing better again.

"Mom, does that mean the other me almost had an asthma attack too?" He asked innocently.

_How did he know that?_ Lois thought as the same time that Clark thought uncharacteristically, _shit! _

* * *

"Richard, it's really for the best. He won't feel anything and he won't remember this." Jason signalled for the Haitian to start the procedure. Jay felt an odd constricting in his throat. He tried to gasp for air. His hands went around his throat.

"Can't breathe." He choked out. The doctor stared at him confused.

_Superman's son was having an asthma attack? The world was a seriously messed up place._

"Where's the inhaler?" Richard asked panicked.

"Drawer." Jason choked out. He was starting to see black spots in his vision.

The patio door flew open, a red and blue blur went into a room and was back in less than a millisecond. Jay was the only one who saw it. Clark pressed the inhaler into Jay's mouth. Jay took a deep breath and collapsed on the ground exhausted.

"Thanks dad." He said, sounding like he had run a marathon.

"I'm still... not used... to having... these again." He said. Clark looked around the room.

"I can't find it!" He heard Richard's voice yell out from his room. A man sat on his couch staring wide eyed, the same man from Mexico Clark realized. The Haitian had disappeared when no one was looking. Clark sat on his kitchen chair suddenly tired. He turned around to look at Jay.

"What's going on here?" Jay gave him a sheepish look.

"I can explain."

**Please review! I hope to update soon. :)**


	17. Before the Fight

Hey, sorry I'm so late, again. I could give you a million excuses as to why I'm late: not enough time, prom, homework, blah, blah, blah. I'I wish I could say that I can do weekly updates, but I can't. I've bit off more then I can chew and I'm sorry for the delay. I will update as often as I can. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 16

"I can explain." Jason said sheepishly. Clark looked over at everyone in confusion. Richard came into the room.

"Superman!" He jumped back in surprise.

"I mean uh, Clark." Clark looked at him in surprise.

"You know?" Clark asked.

"Uh yeah. Everything just, you know, clicked." Clark nodded slowly.

"Um hello? Still here." The man on the sofa said.

"You're the guy from Mexico." Clark said a little unsure.

"Yeah. I'm a doctor and thanks to your son, I'm stuck on this sofa." He said, with little surprise to meeting the Man of Steel once more.

"Stuck?" Clark asked confused.

"Yeah, he's got like this kind of..." Jason cut him off.

"I have telekinesis." Jay explained.

"How?" Clark asked.

"Well you have the memory wipe thing and Marty can walk through things, you know." From the blank look on Clark's face he didn't know.

"We all have one individual power." He said slowly as if talking to a child.

"Hmm. That's cool." The doctor said.

"Why is he here again?" Clark asked.

"Well, I couldn't just let him go with everything he knew." Jay said this as though it were an obvious fact.

"Jason!" Clark groaned. "You've made this situation ten times worst. Now he knows who I am, where I live and who I know. Before he only knew…" He was cut off by the doctor.

"Yeah kid you really messed up." Both Clark and Jay glared at him.

"What are you going to do with me now?" He asked wearily. "I really have to get back to work."

"Can I trust you with this secret?" Clark asked. Andrews nodded enthusiastically.

"If you tell a soul I know where you are and I am certainly not afraid to… silence you." Clark said. He hadn't ever really threatened anyone before.

"Right." John said trying to get up. He cleared his throat at Jay and then his invisible bonds were undone. Clark's home phone rang. Everybody looked at it as though it would explode. Jay answered it.

"Talk to me." He said.

"_Clark, hey.__.."_

"Um actually it's Jay, Aunt Chloe. Here he is." He handed the phone over to Clark. Within thirty seconds the call was over.

"Everybody's alright? You know the way out, Richard?" Richard nodded.

"You can show it to John. I have to go. Duty calls." He said with a knowing smile. Clark flew out the window. John and Richard jumped back in surprise. Jay nodded to them and smiled.

"See ya." He saluted them, put his glasses on the coffee table and flew off after Clark.

"Whoa." The two remaining men said. John cleared his throat after a few minutes.

"Well I'm off." John said, walking out of the building. Richard followed him.

"So who are you anyway?" John asked not looking at Richard.

"It's a very long and complicated story." Richard said sadly. John looked at Richard and noticed a little resentment on his face. He didn't know what happened but it mustn't have been a good turn out for him.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mr..."

"White." Richard said shaking his hand. "It certainly has been interesting."

"If you ever, you know, need a doctor for a discretionary reason give me a call. Here's my business card." John handed over his business card, something he had found himself doing a lot lately.

"Yeah thanks." Richard said waving him off distractedly.

* * *

"Any new information on Brainiac?" Clark asked Chloe as he entered Watchtower.

"He's currently in New Mexico. Recruiting, I think. It's where the new Lexcorp building for meteor freaks is. You put a lot of people away their Clark." Chloe shook her head.

"This doesn't look good. I think we should strike now when he least expects it **without** his groupies." Clark nodded, this made sense.

"Have you informed the league?" Clark asked. Chloe nodded.

"There on their way as we speak." Jay entered Watchtower at that moment.

"Hey." He said casually. Clark looked over at him.

"Took you long enough, you were right behind me. What took you so long?" Clark asked. Jay was surprised that Clark had known he left, yet by now he should know better.

"I kinda fell... in a tree. But, uh no one saw." He said, embarrassed. Chloe burst out laughing.

"You should've seen Clark when he was trying to fly! Fell right through the roof top of the barn... or the time you were in midair and came crashing back down!" Chloe said between spurts of laughter.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She said when she had calmed down.

"Where's Lois?" Clark asked, noticing her absence.

"In the room upstairs, sleeping. Being possessed took a lot out of my cousin." She chuckled.

"Yeah, well hopefully we can get all the Zoners and Brainiac back into the Phantom Zone where they belong." Clark said, brows furrowing.

"The League will be here soon. We'll finish up the plans and attack when they least expect it." Chloe said with a determined gleam in her eyes.

* * *

"Hi I'm Kara Kent." Kara extended her hand out to Mr. White.

"Perry White" He said gruffly in return.

"The only experience I see here is Smallville High." Perry said.

"What have you been doing since then?" He asked.

"Volunteer work in a third world country." Kara said. It **was** the truth, she reasoned with herself. Perry scrutinized her.

"You can start working with Jimmy, the photographer." Perry got up from his seat and walked out to the bullpen.

"Olsen!" He yelled out. Jimmy got up quickly and practically ran into the office.

"Yeah Chief?" He asked.

"This is your intern, Ms. Kent, this is Mr. Olsen."

"Oh gee, it's nice to see you again Ms. Kent." Jimmy said shaking her hand.

"Please call me Kara." She said. Jimmy blushed and swallowed hard.

"Right Ms. K-Kara." He stuttered.

"I want you two working on the new superheroes angle. I want the pictures to be worthy of the front page." Perry said.

"Oh," he dug into his desk, "here's your camera." He said thrusting it into Kara's hands.

"Thanks chief." Kara said getting up.

"Oh and Kara, I have one last rule, don't call me chief." He popped a cigar into his mouth and went back to work.

"It'll be nice working with you, Jimmy." Kara said smiling at the shy photographer. Jimmy's cheeks reddened.

"Thanks." He said. They entered the elevator doors. Jimmy fiddled with his camera nervously.

"Jimmy, relax. I'm not going to eat you." She said chuckling.

"R-right." He said. Kara rolled her eyes, he reminded her of Clark.

* * *

"What year do you come from dear?" Martha asked. Marty turned away from the TV.

"I can't tell you. Jay says it'll change the future." She said, biting into her granola bar. Martha nodded pensively.

"I have another brother." She said smiling.

"I think I can tell you that." She said thinking about it.

"His name is Johnny, after grand-pa." She said, Martha smiled.

"Mommy always used to say that he was the trouble maker of the family. Had the Kent looks, but the Lane brains." She smiled.

"My mommy was the best in the world." She said sadly, sniffling.

"Daddy was too... until mom had to go away." She said, tears trickling down her face. Martha looked at the clearly upset little girl.

"What happened, dear?" She asked.

"Jay told me that Luthor killed mom and that dad and he weren't fast enough. She died, the baby died too." She whispered the last part.

"The baby?" Martha asked.

"Laura was only just two weeks old. She was my cousin. Mom was babysitting her. When she got shot she fell off the balcony... and so did the baby." Martha gasped at the horrendousness of it. Lex Luthor, the little red headed boy had killed a mother and a baby. If he were here now she wouldn't hesitate putting her weak hands around that neck and not let go until there was no air left in his lungs. Martha soothed her grand-daughter until she fell asleep.

* * *

Brainiac watched his followers.

_Pathetic humans_, he thought. He looked lazily at them as they trained for battle.

"Hey, you!" A man with red hair yelled out, the teleporter.

"Yes?" Brainiac asked annoyed.

"When are we going to get Superman? I'm getting bored here!" He yelled. The group yelled out in agreement.

"All in due time." He said, dismissing him.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" He yelled out, grabbing his shoulder.

"Touch me again see what happens." Brainiac said. The man laughed and looked at his audience. He poked him. Brainiac tilted his head to the side and shrugged. He lifted his hand and a metallic finger went into the man's skull before he could blink. When he was dead, Brainiac asked:

"Does anyone else question my authority?" A chorus of no's and they went back to what they had been doing.

"We strike in two days!" He yelled out.

**Please review! Tell if it sucks, if it's good...**


End file.
